The Rock & Roll Murders
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The Rangers and the JLA Investigative Branch chase a group of killers after former singers across 4 decades
1. Rock & Roll Murders Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: Get set for the longest disclaimer I've written in a long while! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Zeo are courtesy of Saban, Justice League Of America & New Teen Titans are from DC Comics, Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge(4 of the ThunderCats), and 6 of Charlie's Angels (the Power Angels) are from Screen Gems/Columbia Pictures Television, The Avengers(John Steed & Company, not that bunch of Marvel frauds) are from Lumiere, Dets. Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens are from Cold Case, by Warner Brothers Television, Dets. Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek, Robert Goren, and Alexandra Eames are from Law & Order: Criminal Intent, by Wolf Films/NBCUniversal….all the songs are originally by: The Marvelettes, Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell, Sonny & Cher, Johnny Bristol, the Wonders, Diane Dane, the Chanterelles(those last three from the movie That Thing You Do), the Monkees, Shaun Cassidy by way of the Lovin' Spoonful, Bobbie Gentry, the Bay City Rollers, the Jackson 5, the Supremes, an Rita Coolidge… whew!_

THE ROCK & ROLL MURDERS: PROLOGUE

At an impromptu concert at the Youth Center, the Partridge Family was doing a tribute to the music of the 60s & 70s. Also there was Diana Prince, a/k/a Wonder Woman, and the Morphin Rangers. Trini Kwan started it off with "Hey, Billy, this is for you…

_Don't mess with Bill  
Don't mess with Bill  
(Don't mess with Bill) Say it one more time!  
(Don't mess with Bill)_

_Now I know he's a guy who put tears in my eyes  
A thousand times or more  
Oh but every time he would apologize  
I loved him more than before_

_Hear what I say, girls keep away, ah ah ah  
Don't mess with Bill  
(No no no no, Don't mess with Bill) _

_Leave my Billy alone_

_(Don't mess with Bill) Get a guy of __your own__  
(Don't mess with Bill)_

_Now there's Johnny, there's Joe and there's Frank and Jim  
Just to name a few  
Now, Bill's got me and I've got him  
I'm sure there's one for you_

_Hear what I say, girls keep away, ah ah ah  
Don't mess with Bill  
(No no no no, Don't mess with Bill) Cause he's mine __all mine__  
(Don't mess with Bill) I say it one more time  
(Don't mess with Bill)_

_Though I tell myself he wants no one else  
But keeps coming back to me  
Now I'm in no decision to want competition  
I want to be sure as can be_

_Hear what I say, girls keep away, ah ah ah  
Don't mess with Bill  
(No no no no, Don't mess with Bill) Leave my Billy alone  
(Don't mess with Bill) Get a guy of your own  
(Don't mess with Bill) Cause he's mine all mine  
(Don't mess with Bill) I say it one more time  
(Don't mess with Bill) Hey yeah yeah yeah  
(Don't mess with Bill) Hey yeah yeah yeah  
(Don't mess with Bill) Leave my man alone  
(Don't mess with Bill) Get a guy of your own_

Diana and Zack then walked up to the stage, and joined with this song…

_**Zack;**__If I could build my whole world around you, darlin'  
First I'd put heaven by your side  
Pretty flowers would grow wherever you walk, honey  
And over your head would be the bluest sky  
And I'd take every drop of rain  
And wash all your troubles away  
I'd have the whole world built around you  
And that would be all right, oh yes it would_

_**Diana:**__ If I could build my whole world around you  
I'd make your eyes the morning sun  
I'd put so much love where there is sorrow  
I'd put joy where there's never been love  
And I'd give my love to you  
For you To keep for the rest of your life  
And happiness would surely be ours  
And that would be all right, oh yes it would_

_**BOTH:**__Doo doodoodoo..._

_**Zack:**__ Oh, if I could build my whole world around you  
I'd give you the greatest gift any woman could possess  
__**Diana:**__ And I'd step into this world you've created  
And give you true love and tenderness  
And there'd be something new with every tomorrow  
To make this world better as days go by_

_**Zack:**__ If I could build my whole world around you  
__**Diana:**__ If I could build my whole world around you  
BOTH: Then that would be all right, oh yeah_

Kimberly Hart-Oliver and her husband, Tommy, were also there, both having returned from their honeymoon only 2 days ago. They took a shot with this… _  
_

_Tommy: The beat goes on, the beat goes on.  
Kimberly: Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain.  
Both: La de da de de, la de da de da._

_Charleston was once the rage, uh huh._  
_History has turned the page, uh huh._  
_The miniskirt's the current thing, uh huh._  
_Tennyboppersi our newborn king, uh huh._

_And the beat goes on, the beat goes on._  
_Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain._  
_La de da de de, la de da de da._

_The grocery store's the supermart, uh huh.  
Little girls still break their hearts, uh huh.  
And men still keep on marching off to war.  
Electrically they keep a baseball score._

_And the beat goes on, the beat goes on._  
_Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain._  
_La de da de de, la de da de da._

_Grandmas sit in chairs and reminisce_  
_Boys keep chasing girls to get a kiss._  
_The cars keep going faster all the time._  
_Bums still cry 'Hey buddy, have you got a dime?'_

_And the beat goes on, the beat goes on._  
_Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain._  
_La de da de de, la de da de da_

Jason surprised everyone by taking his turn…as he dedicated it to Jamie Zedden, who was watching completely taken by the song…

_Hang in there, baby  
(We'll make love tonight)  
Don't be afraid  
(That'll make it all right)_

_I know just how you feel_  
_I wanna hold you tight_  
_We've almost got it made_

_Now that we've caressed_  
_A kiss so warm and tender_  
_I can't wait til we reach_  
_That sweet moment of surrender_

_We'll hear the thunder roar_  
_Feel the lightning strike_  
_At a point we both decided to_  
_Meet the same time tonight_

_Hang on in there, baby_  
_Hang on in there, darling_  
_I'm gonna give you more_  
_Than you ever dreamed possible_

_Don't be afraid, baby_  
_Sweet virgin of the world_  
_We can't help but make it_  
_Because there's true_  
_Love between us, girl_

_So let us touch that cloud  
That ever girl dreams of  
Oh, we're almost there, darling  
We're truly making love_

_Hang on in there, baby_  
_Please don't let me down_  
_Please don't destroy_  
_This new joy we found_

_What's that now, baby_  
_What's that you say_  
_Something's eating at you_  
_And it's bout to get away_

_Oh, don't fight it, baby_  
_Open up the door cause_  
_That's the key to the freedom_  
_That we've both been working for_

_Let it go, baby_  
_Let it go, honey_  
_Oh, right there, right there_  
_Baby, don't you move it anywhere_

_Go, baby_  
_Let it go, honey_  
_Oh, right there_  
_Baby, don't you move it_  
_Don't you dare_

_Hang on on there, baby_  
_Hang on in there, darling_

Chris Partridge then took over the mic, with an unheard gem…

_You,  
Doin that thing you do  
Breaking my heart into a million pieces  
Like you always do  
And you,  
Don't mean to be cruel.  
You never even knew about the heart ache  
I've been going through._

_Well I try and try to forget you girl_  
_But it's just so hard to do_  
_Everytime you do that thing you do_

_I know all the games you play  
And I'm gonna find a way To let you know that  
You'll be mine someday  
Cause we,  
Could be happy  
Can't you see?  
If you don't than let me be the one to hold you  
And keep you here with me_

_Cause I try and try to forget you girl_  
_But it's just so hard to do_  
_Everytime you do that thing you do_

_I don't ask a lot girl_  
_But I know one things for sure_  
_Its the love I haven't got girl_  
_And I just can't take it anymore_

_Cause we_  
_Could be happy can't you see?_  
_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you_  
_And keep you here with me_

_Cause it hurts me so just to see you go_  
_Around with someone new_  
_And if I know you you're doing that thing_  
_Everyday just doing that thing_  
_I can't take you doing that thing you do_

Keith then took over…

_Come on pretty baby  
put your little hand in mine  
Things are shakin on the dancefloor  
everybody's fellin' fine_

_don't waste another minute_  
_and step into the light - come on and dance with me tonight_

_tell your mama that you're leaving_  
_tell your daddy that we're gone_  
_tell everyone in Philadelphia_  
_there's a party going on_

_now move a little closer - let me hold you tight_  
_come on and dance with me tonight_

_come on - come on there's a party going on_  
_come on - come we will be rockin till dawn_  
_come on - come on let me sweep you of you're feet_  
_come on pretty baby won't you dance with me (dance with me x2)_

_tell your mama that you're leaving_  
_tell your daddy that we're gone_  
_tell everyone in Philadelphia_  
_there's a party going on_

_now move a little closer - let me hold you tight_  
_come on and dance with me tonight_

_come on - come on pretty baby_  
_come on_  
_come on - come on pretty darling_  
_come on_

_now move a little closer - let me hold you tight_  
_come on and dance with me tonight_

Then it was Laurie's turn…_  
_  
_How come you said that it would only be  
me for you  
when all of my friends tell me they've seen  
you with somebody new  
It hurts me so badly deep down inside  
when I think about all of your lies_

_Your world goes on_  
_But for me my world is over_  
_Your love is gone_  
_So for me my world is over_

_I lay awake thinking about all the plans_  
_that we made_  
_Were you in love or was it just one more_  
_role that you played_  
_Well since I found out, baby, everything's black_  
_'Cause I know that you're not coming back_

_Your world goes on_  
_But for me my world is over_  
_Your love is gone_  
_So for me my world is over_  
_I don't know where I'm gonna go now_  
_But I've got to move on somehow_

_It hurts me so badly deep down inside_  
_When I think about all of your lies_

_Your world goes on_  
_But for me my world is over_  
_Your love is gone_  
_So for me my world is over_

_I don't know where I'm gonna go now_  
_But I've got to be strong somehow_

_Your world goes on_  
_But for me my world is over_  
_My world is over_

Trini & Kimberly joined Laurie as a trio for this song, a/l/a the Supremes…

_I want you to know when you hold my hand you hold my heart  
I want you to see when our eyes meet my lovin' will start  
I want you to say you're thinking of me those nights when we're apart  
I want you to know when you hold my hand you hold my heart_

_my darling my baby my honey my friend_  
_this feeling for you will never come to an end_  
_I don't mean, babe, a walk down the aisle_  
_just a chance love to make you smile_  
_oh don't turn away please hear what I have to say_

_I want you to know when you hold my hand you hold my heart_  
_I want you to know when our eyes meet my lovin' will start_  
_I want you to say you're thinking of me those nights when we're apart_  
_I want you to know when you hold my hand you hold my heart_

_I want you to know when you hold my hand you hold my heart_  
_I want you to know when our eyes meet my lovin' will start_  
_I want you to say you're thinking of me those nights when we're apart_  
_I want you to know when you hold my hand you hold my heart_  
_I want you to know when you hold my hand you hold my heart_

Keith, Laurie, Chris, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Jason, & Diana then joined voices with this song…

_Asked the girl what she wanted to be  
She said baby, can't you see  
I wanna be famous, a star on the screen  
But you can do something in between_

_Baby you can drive my car_  
_Yes I'm gonna be a star_  
_Baby you can drive my car_  
_And maybe I'll love you_

_I told that girl that my prospects were good_  
_she said baby, it's understood_  
_Working for peanuts is all very fine_  
_But I can show you a better time_

_Baby you can drive my car_

_Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you_

_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

_Baby you can drive my car_  
_Yes I'm gonna be a star_  
_Baby you can drive my car_  
_And maybe I'll love you_

_I told that girl I can start right away_  
_When she said listen babe I got something to say_  
_I got no car and it's breaking my heart_  
_But I've found a driver and that's a start_

_Baby you can drive my car_  
_Yes I'm gonna be a star_  
_Baby you can drive my car_  
_And maybe I'll love you_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_  
_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah_

Keith & Zack joined forces with…

_I know about the guy who treated you so bad  
He took your love and then just walked away  
I know that you have got a reason to be sad  
But help is on its way_

_Hold on girl, be a little bit stronger_  
_Hold on girl, wait a little bit longer_  
_Hold on girl, help is on its way_

_I know you feel as though your world is at an end_  
_But you don't have to live with yesterday_  
_I promise you the sun is gonna shine again_  
_And help is on its way_

_Hold on girl, now that we are together_  
_Hold on girl, things are gonna be better_  
_Hold on girl, help is on its way_

_I promise you the sun is gonna shine again_  
_And help is on its way_

_Hold on girl, be a little bit stronger_  
_Hold on girl, wait a little bit longer_  
_Hold on girl, help is on its way_

Zack continued solo with…

_Walking around with your head in the clouds  
You don't care  
Why must you walk when you know  
You're not going anywhere?_

_Why don't you come out of your dream world?_  
_It's not real_  
_It's not the way it seems to be_  
_Why don't you come into the real world?_  
_Come with me_  
_We'll share our thoughts, forget the dreams_  
_You'll see_

_Always pretendin' that everything's fine_  
_When it's not_  
_Oh, why do you lie when you know that_  
_You'll always get caught?_

_Why don't you come out of your dream world?_  
_It's not real_  
_It's not the way it seems to be_  
_Why don't you come into the real world?_  
_Come with me_  
_We'll share our thoughts, forget the dreams_  
_You'll see_

_Why don't you come out of your dream world?_  
_It's not real_  
_It's not the way it seems to be_  
_Why don't you come into the real world?_  
_Come with me_  
_We'll share our thoughts, forget the dreams_  
_You'll see_  
_You'll see_  
_You'll see_

Jason tried his vocal talents once more…

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

_If you believe in magic don't bother to choose_  
_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_  
_Just go and listen it'll start with a smile_  
_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_  
_Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find_  
_How you got there, so just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic, come along with me_  
_We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me_  
_And maybe, if the music is right_  
_I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night_  
_And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see_  
_How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

_Yeah, do you believe in magic_  
_Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_  
_Believe in the magic of rock and roll_  
_Believe in the magic that can set you free_  
_Ohh, talking 'bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic_

Trini surprised everyone with this song…

_It was the third of June, another sleepy, dusty Delta day  
I was out choppin' cotton and my brother was balin' hay  
And at dinner time we stopped and walked back to the house to eat  
And Mama hollered out the back door "y'all remember to wipe your feet"  
And then she said "I got some news this mornin' from Choctaw Ridge"  
"Today Billy Joe MacAllister jumped off the Tallahatchie Bridge"_

_And Papa said to Mama as he passed around the blackeyed peas_  
_"Well, Billy Joe never had a lick of sense, pass the biscuits, please"_  
_"There's five more acres in the lower forty I've got to plow"_  
_And Mama said it was shame about Billy Joe, anyhow_  
_Seems like nothin' ever comes to no good up on Choctaw Ridge_  
_And now Billy Joe MacAllister's jumped off the Tallahatchie Bridge_

_And Brother said he recollected when he and Tom and Billie Joe_  
_Put a frog down my back at the Carroll County picture show_  
_And wasn't I talkin' to him after church last Sunday night?_  
_"I'll have another piece of apple pie, you know it don't seem right"_  
_"I saw him at the sawmill yesterday on Choctaw Ridge"_  
_"And now you tell me Billie Joe's jumped off the Tallahatchie Bridge"_

_And Mama said to me "Child, what's happened to your appetite?"_  
_"I've been cookin' all morning and you haven't touched a single bite"_  
_"That nice young preacher, Brother Taylor, dropped by today"_  
_"Said he'd be pleased to have dinner on Sunday, oh, by the way"_  
_"He said he saw a girl that looked a lot like you up on Choctaw Ridge"_  
_"And she and Billy Joe was throwing somethin' off the Tallahatchie Bridge"_

_A year has come 'n' gone since we heard the news 'bout Billy Joe_  
_And Brother married Becky Thompson, they bought a store in Tupelo_  
_There was a virus going 'round, Papa caught it and he died last Spring_  
_And now Mama doesn't seem to wanna do much of anything_  
_And me, I spend a lot of time pickin' flowers up on Choctaw Ridge_

_And drop a lilly in the muddy water off the Tallahatchie Bridge_

Kimberly took on another lead…

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so.  
I only know I never wanna let you go  
'cos you started something, can't you see.  
Ever since we met you've had a hold on me.  
It happens to be true, I only want to be with you._

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do._  
_I wanna spend each moment of the day with you._  
_Look what has happened with just one kiss._  
_I never knew that I could be in love like this._  
_It's crazy but it's true5 I only want to be with you._

_You stopped and smiled at me,_  
_asked me if I'd care to dance._  
_I fell into your open arms,_  
_I didn't stand a chance._

_Now, listen, honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere._  
_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_  
_'cos you started something, can't you see._  
_Ever since we met you've had a hold on me._  
_No matter what you do, I only want to be with you._

_You stopped and smiled at me,_  
_asked me if I'd care to dance._  
_I feel into your open arms,_  
_I didn't stand a chance._

_Now, listen, honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere._  
_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_  
_'cos you started something, can't you see._  
_Ever since we met you've had a hold on me._  
_No matter what you do, I only want to be with you._  
_No matter, no matter what you do, I only want to be with you._  
_No matter, no matter what you do, I only want to be with you._

Tommy did another lead vocal…

_All men must have someone, have someone  
Who would never take advantage  
Of a love bright as the sun.  
Someone to understand them,  
And you just may be the one._

_All men must have someone, have someone_  
_Who would never take for granted_  
_All the pleasures and the fun._  
_Someone to stand beside them_  
_And you just may be the one._

_I saw when you walked by_  
_The lovelight in your eye_  
_And I knew I must try_  
_To win you more than just a friend,_  
_I'm starting near the end,_  
_And I go again._

_All men must have someone, have someone_  
_Who would never take advantage_  
_Of a love bright as the sun._  
_Someone to stand beside them_  
_And you just may be the one._  
_Someone to understand them,_  
_And you just may be the one._

In tribute to Davy Jones, Keith took the lead…

_Look out, here comes tomorrow  
That's when I'll have to choose  
How I wish I could borrow  
Someone else's shoes_

_Mary, oh what a sweet girl_  
_Lips like strawberry pie_  
_Sandra, the long hair and pig tails_  
_Can't make up my mind_

_I see all kinds of sorrow_  
_Wish I only loved one_  
_Look out, here comes tomorrow_  
_Oh how I wish tomorrow would never come_

_Told them both that I loved them_  
_Said it and it was true_  
_But I can't have both of them_  
_Don't know what to do_

_I see all kinds of sorrow_  
_Wish I only loved one_  
_Look out, here comes tomorrow_  
_Oh how I wish tomorrow would never come_

_Mary I love you_  
_Sandra I love you_

_I see all kinds of sorrow_  
_Wish I only loved one_  
_Look out, here comes tomorrow_  
_Oh how I wish tomorrow would never come_

_I love you, darling, I love you_

More applause and cheers, then Chris took the mic again…

_Never can say goodbye  
No no no no  
I never can say goodbye_

_Even though the pain and heartache seem to follow me wherever I go_  
_Though I try and try to hide my feelings they always seem to show_  
_Then you try to say you're leaving me and I always have to say no_  
_Tell me why is it so?_

_That I never can say goodbye_  
_No no no no_  
_I never can say goodbye_

_Every time I think I've had enough I start heading for the door_  
_There's a very strange vibration that pisses me right to the core_  
_It says time to run you fool, you know you'll love her more and more_  
_Tell me why is it so? Don't wanna let you go_

_I never can say goodbye, girl_  
_Ooh ooh, baby_  
_Never can say goodbye_  
_No no no, no no no, ooh_

_I never can say goodbye, girl_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Never can say goodbye_  
_No no no, no no no, ooh_

_Never can say goodbye_  
_No, no, no, no_  
_I never can say goodbye_

_I keep thinkin that our problems soon are all gonna work out_  
_But there's that same unhappy feeling and there's that anguish_  
_There's that doubt_  
_It's that same old did ya hang up you carry with you all the time_  
_Tell me why is it so? Don't wanna let you go_

_I never can say goodbye, girl_  
_Ooh ooh, baby_  
_I never can say goodbye_  
_No nono, no nono, ooh_

_I never can say goodbye, girl_  
_Ooh_  
_I never can say you goodbye_  
_No nono, no nono, ooh_

_I never can say goodbye, girl_  
_Ooh ooh, baby_  
_I never can say goodbye_  
_No nono, no nono, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh_  
_I never can say goodbye, girl_  
_Ooh_

Trini took the lead once more, just as Angela, Zack's former girlfriend came in…

_Love is here and  
Oh, my darling, now you're gone  
Love is here and  
Oh, my darling, now, now you're gone_

_You persuaded me to love you_  
_And I did_  
_But instead of tendernessI found heartache instead_  
_Into your arms I fell So unaware_

_of the loneliness  
That was waiting there_

_You closed the door to your heart_  
_And you turned the key, locked your love away from me_

_Love is here and_  
_Oh, my darling, now you're gone_

_You made me love you_  
_And oh, my darling, now you're gone_  
_You said loving youWould make life beautiful_  
_With each passing day_  
_But as soon as loveCame into my heart_  
_You turned and you walked, just walked away_

_You stripped me of my dreams_  
_You gave me faith, then took my hope_  
_Look at me now_

_Look at me_  
_See what loving you has done to me_  
_Look at my face_  
_See how cryin' has left it's trace_

_After you made me all your own_  
_Then you left me all alone_  
_You made your words sound so sweet_  
_Knowing that your love I couldn't keep_

_My heart cries out for your touch_  
_But you're not there_  
_And the lonely cry fades in the air_

_Love is here and_  
_Oh, my darling, now you're gone_  
_Love is here and_  
_Oh, my darling, now you're gone_

_You made me love you_  
_Oh, my darling_  
_Now you're gone_  
_You made me love you_  
_Oh, my darling_  
_Now you're gone_

Looking at Zack, and knowing something was up, Diana finished the concert…

_Your love is liftin' me higher  
Than I've ever been lifted before_

_Your love is liftin' me higher_  
_Than I've ever been lifted before_  
_So Keep it up, quench my desire_  
_And I'll be at your side forever more_  
_Now once, I was downhearted_  
_Disappointment was my closest friend_  
_But you came, he soon departed_  
_And he never showed his face again_

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

_Oooooh, I'm so glad I finally found you_  
_Your that one in a million man_  
_When you wrap your lovin' arms around me_  
_I can stand up and face the world again_

_Your love is liftin' me highter_  
_Than I've ever been lifted before_  
_So keep it up, quench my desire_  
_And I'll be at your side forever more_

_Your love is liftin' me highter  
Than I've ever been lifted before  
So keep it up, quench my desire  
And I'll be at your side forever more _

_Your love is liftin' me highter  
Than I've ever been lifted before  
So keep it up, quench my desire  
And I'll be at your side forever more _

Zack & Diana walked up to Angela. "What's up?" Zack asked.

"It's my grandfather. Zack, he…" Bursting into tears, she fell into his arms.

_**Hall Of Justice: **_

Zack and Wonder Woman looked over the notes Angela had given him. Her grandfather was killed two days ago, one of the last surviving members of his old doo-wop group. "Why would anyone want him dead? I mean, it's not like he was a threat to anybody?" Zack asked.

"That's what Batman asked us to find out." A voice spoke up. The two turned to see a tall blond woman walk up to them. "Det. Lilly Rush." She introduced herself.

"Of of the Investigative Branch. Batman told me there were some unsolved murders this might be connected to." Wonder Woman finished.

"More than that. It seems to spread not just across 2 decades, but also in England as well as Philadelphia, New York, and Hawaii. Some having been murdered just as they were about to become famous. There was this one group, the Wonders, who had a major hit, then nothing after that. The members of the group either died or disappeared. Like Batman, I don't take stock in coincidence, I'm determined to find out what happened, but I need help. Will you help us on this?" Det. Rush asked.

"You bet. Meet us in one hour back here." Wonder Woman finished.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 1: We Can Work It Out

_**Disclaimer: **__We Can Work It Out is property of Sirs John Lennon & Paul McCartney (the Beatles). A good part of this story...or this chapter, anyway, is part of The Avengers episode 'A Sense Of History'. Enjoy!_

**Part 1: WE CAN WORK IT OUT**

Members of different rock groups throughout the 60s, 70s, & 80s were being killed just as they were on the verge of being discovered or making it big. They seemed to stop for a decade, then recently started up again. Det. Lilly Rush was concerned, and had discovered a connection with a murdered singer who was a member of one of the failed groups. "You said he never hurt anyone, and just wanted to forget his past?" Lilly asked Zack Taylor.

"Yeah. Angela would ask him, but he would either change the subject or avoid it completely. You think it has to do with those killings from the 60s?"

"Not just that, it seems they've started up again. Any ideas?"

"None yet, but we can help. It seems there are 5 or 6 main locations: Liverpool, England: Eksjo, Sweden; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; Minneapolis, Minnesota, New York City, Los Angeles, and Oahu, Hawaii."

Wonder Woman then spoke up "We can split up and go to each of these locations. Zack, Kimberly, Chris, Laurie, Jill, Kelly, Hal & I will head for England. We'll join forces with Steed & Mrs. Peel there."

"Well, it's off to Sweden for Hyde, Jackie, Samantha, Tommy, Kris, Dan, Julie, Black Canary and myself. We'll join Sherlock Holmes & Watson there." The Flash added.

"Det. Rush, it looks like you'll be hosting Trini, Billy, Hawkwoman, myself, Tiffany, Sabrina, Tracy, and Bill in Philadelphia." Hawkman spoke.

"Megan, Firestorm, J'onn, and I will be joining my former BAU teammates in Minneapolis." Elle Greenway said.

"The Charmed Ones will be with Dets. Logan and Barek and myself in LA." Superman stated.

"That leaves Hawaii for Jason, Keith, Eve, Isis, and myself. We'll be working with 5-0, and the rest of the Investigative Branch will be on standby if needed. Let's get this creep." Batman finished.

_**London. England:**_

Kelly Garrett looked over her shoulder at the Westminster Bridge and Big Ben. Admiring the view, she then spoke "We need to find New Scotland Yard. Batman said that Steed and his associates are waiting for us there…along with a special consultant. Wonder how he's going to help us solve this?"

"First, we need to find out more about the musicians who were killed here. According to the files, they were a group about to be discovered in 1971, a year after the Beatles broke up. Here's what they say."

Jill Munroe took over, showing her companions the file as they began to read…

_**Flashback: London, England; 1971:**_

"Kristin, love, did you hear that?" Jamie Conley shouted.

"You kidding, dear? All those years of practicing, playing in dives, and now…we're gonna be huge!" Kristin Lee Belbridge screamed. She, Lisa Farndall, Michael Kennerly, Jonathan Parker, Martin Brahms, and Susan Elizabeth Sheperd were a band called the New Faces. Blending pop & rock, they were a band on the rise…about to be signed to Apple Records.

Jonathan was less excited about their prospects. "I still don't feel that we're a hit yet. Maybe we should hold out for something better."

Susan looked at him and said "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?! You're looking a gift horse in the mouth! We've made it!"

Martin sighed. "You know our resident party pooper, he'd look at an invite to play with Led Zeppelin and ask 'Why us?' "

Lisa grinned "We're gonna take the world by storm! This is only the beginning…"

_**7 days later:**_

On a soccer field, there were 2 bodies, a male and female, poisoned, strangled, and shot through the hearts with arrows. They had missed an important meeting with their group.

They were Jonathan Parker and Lisa Farndall.

_**End Flashback:**_

"Where do we start?" Kimberly Hart-Oliver asked.

"By talking to their former bandmates and anyone else who knew them. By knowing about them, we find out more about why the murders happened." Zack told everyone.

"Let's hold this conversation for later. We're at Steed's" Wonder Woman spoke then.

Once inside, Steed spoke to the visiting heroes. "It seems that there is some connecting thread…but I can't see it. There is a connection to our murdered musicians here…and a prep college called St. Bodes. Gambit & Purdey are looking into this now."

"What's the connection?" Laurie Partridge asked.

"They were students of St. Bodes. At the time. There was an uprising, and one of the professors was killed. Mrs. Peel, Gambit, Purdey, and myself were about to investigate, when we found out about your investigation. We should join forces on this."

"That we should. We were checking out St Bodes, and it seems that our two murdered bandmates were students there. That alone is enough to check it out. But it seems that after nearly 45 years, the trail may have gone cold." Jill Munroe told everyone.

"Maybe not. It looks like it's started up again. James Broom , a leading economist on his way to a university was stopped by students involved in Rag Week antics - all dressed as Robin Hood's merry men - he pays the toll for the road but turning his back is shot by an arrow from behind. The students were believed to be from St Bodes. Time to join forces and go to work." Catherine Gale, Steed's 1st partner, informs the heroes.

Mrs Peel arrives at a garage with Zack, Kimberly, Chris, Laurie, Jill, Kelly. Steed fires a toy arrow at them. "Cute." Zack frowns.

"Sorry about that. It turns out that it is a very vital clue, along with it's more lethal cousin, which was in Broom's back. Purdey discovered it in the autopsy your Det. Bonassera performed." Steed informs the group.

Emma is stunned. "This can't be…Brooms plans for "Europia" was a continuation of what the murdered professor in 1969 was working on, where the combined economic force of Europe would banish poverty forever; it could suffer a serious set-back." She tells everyone.

Laurie looks around the garage…and sees a hand emerging from the trunk of Broom's car. "Who's this, and why is he in the trunk like this?"

As Wonder Woman & Green Lantern join them, Steed introduces everyone to Richard Carlyon, Broom's right-hand man. "Ahem, why were you…" Green Lantern started.

"I had been retrieving Broom's briefcase from its hiding place. It seems that he was heading to a meeting with a man diametrically opposed to his ideas…but had not confided the man's name; only that he was connected to St Bode's College."

"St Bodes, again. It looks like we had best look into this college further…everything may come into place there." Wonder Woman spoke up then.

"And find out about the group who had 2 members murdered. The remaining bandmates are still there as professors." Kimberly informed them of what she had learned from old press releases and documents she had discovered.

Steed looks at the younger heroes, and Purdey, who had just arrived. "My friends, isn't it time all of you, along with Mrs Peel, Jill, Kelly, and Purdey resume your education?"

Jill grinned, and then joked "2 and 2 are 4, 2 and 3 are 9…ooops. You're right."

At St Bode's, Gordon Henge struggles to keep control of a lecture, beginning with… "Times have shown us that history is a series of foregone conclusions…in fact, the great events of history have been the result of chance or coincidence. We must…"

However…the rowdy students are in no mood to listen. A young student, John Pettit, interrupts with "It seems that you are doomed to live in the past. Professor Acheson states that, given the right circumstances, one man can alter or change the course of history. I gather that you do not agree with this? I mean, you can't both be right."

"As I have spent the last few minutes arguing this, I would not agree with this. Professor Acheson is entitled to his views…as I am entitled to mine."

A brilliant young fascist, Duboys, interrupts…with great insolence "All that we have heard is a bunch of stale prattle teaching us nothing!"

"Duboys…you are a guttersnipe!"

Mrs Peel, along with Jill, Kelly, Chris, and Laurie, look on as Duboys insults Henge openly, stating that "You are entitled you're your opinions…as I am entitled to mine." This causes the professor to gather his books and storm out.

"That went well." Jill mused.

"Shall we head him off?" Kelly asks.

Mrs Peel states "You both read my mind." And soon, along with Laurie, chase after him but is stopped by a man doing stretching exercises in the lobby. "Excuse us…" Jill starts

"Dreadfully sorry. Isometrics. Great for the joints. Professor Acheson. And you are…"

"Jill Munroe. These are my friends Kelly Garrett, Laurie Partridge and Emma Peel. We're looking for a young man named Duboys. Have you seen were he happened to go?"

He indicates where they can find Duboys by pointing forwards towards the male dormitories.

"Thank you." Jill smiles and the four take off.

"Doesn't waste any words, does he?" Mrs. Peel muses.

When the four reach the door, they're waylaid by masked students. Luckily she, Jill, Kelly, and Laurie turn the tables, starting with Mrs. Peel flipping one of them over her shoulder. Kelly then smacks one in the stomach, then throws him down the hall. Laurie slams another into a wall, then throws him through an open doorway, while Jill disarms Duboys, knocking the sword out of his hand. "Do you greet all visitors like this?"

"It seems that we have all gotten off on the wrong foot." Duboys quickly muses.

Steed and Green Lantern are aiding Carlyon by setting up camp in the woods nearby. "Is this really necessary?" Hal asks.

"Most definitely. Here's proof." Carlyon states, then shows them the thesis.

Hal and Steed look over the paper, and are concerned with what they see. "After looking at this, I don't think the general basis of this is economic at all. In fact, it becomes increasingly hysterical and descends into political dogma."

"…with the whiff of jack boots", adds Steed.

Duboys meanwhile has apologized to Laurie, Kelly, Jill, and Emma and given them tea; his band - Millerson, Pettit, Allen, and Marianne- claim they do not despise Henge.

"Then…why the hostile reactions to his lesson?" Laurie asks. "I understand he seems to be a bit…no, he is a complete horse's ass, but still…"

"Aptly put. We have a negative appraisal of him and call him "Stone Henge" because he has outdated opinions." Duboys tells her.

Emma then says But Professor Henge is an intelligent man, and highly regarded by his friends, including Broom"

"Being highly regarded in high places doesn't make anyone any less of a complete ass." Kelly states frankly.

Duboys speaks his admiration of Kelly's statement, and adds with a sneer that Broom _was_ a very intelligent man.

Laurie looks over and says "We'd best be getting back to the dorm."

Emma agrees, and the four women leave, Kelly speaking "Thank you…for the tea."

After they leave, Duboys tells his band to watch them.

Steed arrives at the university where he runs into Kimberly. "The investigation seems to be at a standstill right now. Zack found out that the former bandmates are now professors here, and he's trying to find out what classes they teach. We did find out about an aunt you used to come here…your aunt, I believe?" Kim asks.

"Mrs. Oliver, I do believe you are referring to a Mrs Sybil Peabody - drinks like a fish...still does to this day. Hard to tell when she's sober or about to hit the sauce. I must get in touch with her, make sure she isn't about to…" Steed is interrupted by the arrival of Zack, Chris, and Hal. "There's some lunatic professor stretching his arms in the common area…nearly clotheslined Zack." Hal snapped.

"He calls them isometrics, I call them a pain." Chris adds.

"I can appreciate physical fitness…but that form is just plain stupid and annoying." Zack understandably snaps."

Steed comments with "I expect my professors to be stooped and dusty." They have since joined Mrs. Peel, who states "I like my students to be eager and innocent…" She then finds a pin-up inside a desk.

"I'd better go. I'm talking to one of the former group members, Martin Brahms. He's a professor of Archaeology." Zack tells everyone.

"Quite a change from rock and roll to…old bones, don't you think?" Mrs. Peel queries.

"That's what I'm going to find out right now."

"Hey, I'll come with you." Chris speaks up.

_**25 minutes later:**_

Zack and Chris are with now Professor Martin Brahms. Chris gets the ball rolling. "We found your demo tapes. Quite good stuff, you all could have been as big as the Rolling Stones. Sorry it didn't work out for you."

"Yes, we could have been big. But...things did work out for the surviving members. Still, I sometimes wonder…but that's neither here nor there." Martin tells the two Rangers.

"How did you all get together?" Zack asks.

Martin gets misty eyed as he speaks "There we were, all full of music, and ourselves…ready to take on the world…

_**Flashback: St. Bodes, 1967:**_

Three people are rushing into the campus, anxious to start their sophomore year. Martin, at 20, shouts "Kristin, Jamie, come on, I want to get to the music room!"

"Hang on, I wanna get the best guitar! Last time, Michael grabbed it, and it didn't sound all that great!" Jamie sighed.

"That's because Michael is best suited for drums. I should know, he's my cousin. Hi, I'm Susan. Susan Sheperd.

"Hi. Kristin Belbridge. These 2 are Martin Brahms and Jamie Conley. New here?"

"We both are. Lisa Farndall. Mike's my ex. We still get along, however. Where is he?"

"Behind ye, luv. Not nice to shoot down my guitar, cuz. There's someone here who thinks we should be a group." Michael Kennerly frowns good naturedly.

"Well, we should. Name's Johnny. Johnny Parker."

Kristin smiles. "You really think we have a chance?"

"Well, we won't know we give it a shot. We should try it." Martin smiles.

"Let's do it!" everyone shouts.

_**Flashback ends**_

"Sounds like you really were ready to take on anything." Chris smiles.

"Well, we thought we were gonna take the world by storm. We thought that for 4 years. Still have no idea why Jonathan & Lisa turned up like that." Marin's eyes misted up again.

"We're sorry for bringing this up again." Zack tells him sadly.

"Do me a favor…find the bastard and nail his hide to the wall." Martin tells them.

Almost immediately afterwards, they are joined by Laurie, as they talk to Michael, now a professor of music. Laurie starts this round with "We happened to come across one of your group's demos. You were about to sign an American recording contract with a major label, and go on your 1st US tour when the murders occurred. What happened?"

"No idea. We were all excited about what was going to happen. There was no reason for …" Michael reflects sadly.

"Any thoughts on why they left that evening?" Zack asks.

"Jonathan & Lisa were in love with the music…and each other…"

_**Flashback: St Bodes, 1971:**_

"Lisa giggles. "Johnny…let's get away for a while." Lisa kisses him before he answers.

"Hurry back, you two. We still have to get ready for America." Martin reminds them.

"Believe me, I am not about to wreck this! This is HUGE!" Jonathan smiles, takes Lisa's hand, and leaves.

"Those are two in love." Susan sighs.

_**Flashback ends**_

"If only we knew what was about to happen to them…if only we could have…"

"Sir, you shouldn't blame yourself for what you couldn't have done anything about. Who could have known about something like that."

"Please…find this person…and get him…one way or another."

Meanwhile, Henge has suggested…and rather haughtily…that Jill, Emma, and Kelly ask Grindley, the archivist about the thesis when asked about it. "If you're that much of a horse's ass, you better be good what you do." Kelly snaps after he leaves.

"And damn if he is, he's still an horse's ass!" Jill snaps. "Off to the archives…creep. I can see why Duboys and the other students think of him the way they do." Jill is still irked over her meeting with Henge.

"…and the archive is full of theses", quip Emma and Steed.

"And that is where Henge belongs!" Jill snaps.

Steed is off to visit Grindley. "I'm looking for a particular thesis…'Economics and A Sense Of History'. Is there a existing copy around?"

"Sorry, my good fellow,…but there's no real filing system at St Bode's. I wish I could be of better assistance.

"I won't waste anymore of your valuable time. Thank you anyway." Steed then leaves.

Henge enters afterwards and warns Grindley that Steed is not a member of the faculty.

Grindley tells him "I didn't give him the thesis …but I know what to do about it."

Soon, as Grindley collects his notes for a lecture, he is startled by Millerson, who has come down from a ladder. Millerson heads for the lecture hall, where he informs Duboys that Grindley has been talking; Duboys replies by pointing his fingers and jabbing them at Pettit's chest. He then starts to incite how displeased that Grindley is late. "This simply shall not do. He should be here now!" He then incites the students into thumping the desk and shouting "We want Grindley"

At this time, Grindley passes Millerson in the quad, who raises a bow and arrow as he greets him; moments later, Grindley staggers into the lecture room and collapses, an arrow in his back.

At this time, Zack, Chris, and Kimberly are talking to Susan, now a metallurgics professor. "We're looking into the murders of your former bandmates. Is there anything you remember about that period?" Kimberly asks.

Susan then tells them "Yes, there is. Around that time…"

_**Flashback: St, Bodes, 1970:**_

"You're wrong about this. Horace, we are not giving up on our music to begin some stuffy and antiquated form of music. It just isn't who we are." Jonathan shouts.

Lisa adds "I am not a fan of that type anyway. It is so not me, or what I feel. For music, you have to have it be a part of you…and that just isn't. Sorry."

Horace Grindley shouts in reply "We'll see what your mates have to say, then."

"Not necessary. None of us want that either. Your idea that we start a classical music group instead has been voted down." Martin snaps.

"Fine" Horace storms out.

"Totally and completely high strung." Jamie frowns.

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Horace always was what you would call a 'drama queen'. Susan tells them.

The three asks why, and she cannot answer them.

Steed leaves Emma to sort the dusty volumes in the archives while he, Hal, and Gambit visit Carlyon, but are waylaid by the students. Duboys tells Steed they bore Grindley's body away as St Bode's tradition dictates and accuses him of not being an ex-student.

Steed frowns. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Another wise assumption." Duboys sneers.

Hal twists Millerson's arm around his back, as Gambit slams both Pettit and another student…Allen… into the wall. Steed grabs Duboys and twists his arm, stating that "I dislike being called a liar…I dislike it very much indeed."

Duboys is surprised when Steed gets the better of him; he orders his minions to get him, however, thanks to Hal & Gambit, none of them are in any position to offer any threat.

Acheson arrives and snaps "Off to your rooms. Now." He then states "Rather impatient and restless. Effects of Rag Week"

"No excuse for all that." Gambit snaps

"Obviously respect is not on the curriculum here!" Hal angrily agrees.

Acheson then tells Steed to report Duboys to the proctor if he troubles him again.

Steed instead replies "I'll do better than that…I'll break his arm instead."

Gambit angrily snaps "I'll break his neck."

Emma and Kelly meanwhile are paid a visit by Henge, who tells them he's now in Charge of the archives.

"A lot of students are going to fail their courses with you in charge of them." Kelly angrily snaps at Henge before storming out in a huff.

Henge turns to Emma and asks what he has done to warrant such a response. Emma snaps back "Listen to yourself sometime…you'll know why."

Laurie, Kimberly, and Jill take the time to talk to Jamie, Head of the Theology Dept. "How did you start your band in the first place? In the Music world, college students aren't usually taken seriously unless they're about to graduate…at least, not around that time, anyway." Kimberly muses.

Jamie tells them "We were full of what we would call at that time piss and vinegar…and we were developing quite an edge and a damn good reputation and good buzz in the music world locally…"

_**Flashback: Liverpool, 1968:**_

"THAT WAS PAUL MCCARTNEY! He thought we were amazing!" Jamie screamed.

"It took Paul McCartney to get both you and Martin excited?! Never mind Mick Jagger, Keith Richards or Jim Morrison." Kristin giggled.

Lisa smiled. "Well, it is the best thing to hear from one of the Beatles. We really are going places."

"Horace doesn't think so. He still thinks rock is a waste." Martin sighed.

Michael frowned "I can't believe he still thinks like that. Maybe he'll see things differently later."

"I doubt it. And…Johnny & Lisa said he was acting weird. Any ideas?" Susan spoke.

"Right now, who cares. Lets just eour big night…the first of many to come, I'm sure!" Jonathan shouted.

_**Flashback Ends **_

"…and can't imagine why anyone in their group would jepoardise it."

After leaving Jamie, Kimberly and Laurie looked at Jill. "We should check out Prof. Horace Grindley." The Red Power Angel spoke up then

Meanwhile, Zack and Steed reach Carlyon's caravan. "I've read this thesis, and I think it's the work of a mature mind - or maybe an exceptionally brilliant student like Duboys." Zack tells Steed.

Steed confirms this, adding "Carlyon's the key man now, and his life is in danger. We have to make sure he is out of the assassin's range."

Steed hears owl calls and he and Zack realize they're signals - they are surrounded by students armed with bows and arrows. The students attack and they take cover under the caravan - when they start using burning arrows and one attacks Steed with a knife.

"This is no rag week game. Zack, try to get out of here!" Steed shouts. Gambit and Hall arrive and start fighting some of the students, Hal using his ring to deflect some of the flaming arrows, while Gambit punches some of the others. "Nice bunch. We've got our future thugs and politicians!" Hal snaps.

Zack slips away and morphs into the Black Ranger, and fights some of them off, while Steed fights off more and they retreat. Gambit knocks one down with the lid of Carlyon's cooking pot and grabs him - the boy escapes but leaves behind a wallet with a photo of Marianne in it.

The next day, Steed and Kelly find Marianne in a classroom and confront her. Pettit comes to her defense but Steed menaces him physically. Kelly demands "Who's running all of this? "

Pettit admits "All right, there's someone even Duboys is afraid of…but none of us know who."

Steed gives him the thesis "Have you seen this before?"

"Yes."

"Grindley said no one had a record system for the archives." Steed told him.

Pettit says "Grindley lied, anyone used to the archive could find it in five minutes."

"You, for instance", Steed orders.

"Exactly."

"Try and look this up for us." Kelly commands.

Pettit, despite Marianne's shaking head, agrees. Duboys enters and insolently orders Pettit and Marianne off to a Rag Week meeting. Kelly glares at Duboys, which does not go unnoticed.

Jill, Zack, and Purdey, who joins them posing as a transfer student, talk to Kristin, now the Dean of Women. Purdey asks "You were about to start your 1st album and go on your 1st American tour. What happened?"

Krisin tells them "I don't know who would kill them, I mean…why attack any of us. I don't think we were the type who would get involved with anything that would ruin our chances…we were so into our music that anything else would be unthinkable…"

_**Flashback: St Bodes, 1970:**_

"Horace still in a snit?" Kristin frowns.

"Yeah. It's not like he was a vital member of our group. Besides, he's been acting very strange…something about… 'Economics And A Sense Of History.' He just keeps reading some study he did over and over…and snickering." Jonathan sighed.

"We'd best talk to him. We're packing to leave for the USA tomorrow." Lisa sighed.

_**Flashback**** Ends:**_

"Then, they were called away. That was the last we saw of Johnny & Lisa." Kristin began to cry, and Jill assures her by saying "We'll make sure your friends get justice…one way or another."

That night, at his campsite, Carlyon composes a memo, somewhat dictated by Steed, to his minister to explain his absence. "Under the strictest confidence…national security at stake. If you do not return within the week, it will be assumed that you have given your life for your country." Steed finishes.

"Really…given my life?" Carlyon stammers, then hides under his caravan with a colander on his head while Steed returns to the university.

A storm is brewing as Duboys interrogates Pettit, who claims Steed only asked him about the student activities. Millerson and Duboys know he's lying but Millerson refuses to do any more dirty work; he suggests the "big man" show he is equally committed by getting his hands dirty for a change.

Pettit enters the archive under cover of the storm but someone else sneaks in behind him. While he is looking for the thesis, the other person has pushed a bookcase on top of him. Pettit looks around, sees the falling bookcase and shouts "Look out, you fool!" Too late, as the bookcase crushes him just as he finds the thesis. Steed sees the archives door swing open a moment later and rushes in to find Henge claiming there's been a terrible accident.

Steed and Emma join Zack, Kimberly, Diana, Gambit, and Purdey to restore order to the archive. Steed is understandably upset…and blames himself for Pettit's death. Diana tries to assure him with "There was no way you could have known something like this was going to happen."

"Could I?" I still should have at least gone there myself!" Steed snaps.

Mrs. Peel finishes with "Then we would probably be mouring you instead. No, this was whoever's behind the thesis' fault. And the sooner we put him away…the better.

Diana presumes the thesis is now destroyed. Millerson enters and hands them invitations to the Rag Week rave the next night. "They certainly do bury and forget", Emma observes. Carlyon has also been invited and ponders the invitation at his camp.

Meanwhile, Duboys asks Millerson and Allen to reaffirm their vows and cuts both their chests with the point of his sword, Millerson returning the favor. Duboys orates "With blood we bind and in blood we advance" as they place their blood-smeared fingers on the sword. Marianne delivers a reply from Carlyon, he has accepted, and Duboys says the sword will taste blood again.

Steed and Emma are walking in the cloister when they are joined by Purdey, Gambit, Jill, Kelly, and Kimberly. An arrow shoots past in front of them. "What the bloody hell…" Purdey shouts

Acheson runs up and apologizes, saying he wanted to try it out before tomorrow night - the rave is a fancy dress affair based on Robin Hood.

Allen starts the celebrations with a flaming arrow, and Marianne glares at Duboys when he takes food from her hand. She overhears him tell Millerson that Carlyon must be lured to the lecture room.

Mrs Peel enters a lecture room where Steed is getting dressed and they compare costumes - Robin Hood and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Diana, Hal, Zack, Kimberly, Laurie, Chris, Gambit, and Purdey join them, dressed as Robin Hood's Merry Men. "Wasn't the Sheriff a baddie?" Kimberly asks.

"Beneath this finery beats a heart of gold" Steed smiles.

Emma notes that "Your sword is a bit droopy."

"Wait until it's challenged", he quips.

Carlyon arrives, dressed as Richard the Lionheart, and Millerson tells him he is audacious in thinking The Plan for Europia could succeed –

"…would be allowed to succeed", Duboys interjects.

They are leading him off to the lecture room when Steed, Hal, and Mrs. Peel stop them; Steed greets Carlyon as an old friend and helps Hal steer him away, much to Duboys' disgust. He's more annoyed a moment later when he realizes that he and Emma are both dressed as Robin Hood, although her version is much sexier. Duboys frowns that "Two Robin Hoods…that simply cannot be allowed."

Emma snaps "I don't see any problem at all. After all, a gentleman would bow to a lady."

Duboys takes the hint, bows, and walks away. He then observes that Carlyon has given them a useful target - the heart on his surcoat.

Emma, Steed, and Gambit gather around Carlyon as he helps himself to the spit roasted chicken; he thinks the watchdog bit overdone until Purdey informs him that Duboys murdered Broom, and he is the live bait to flush out the big man.

Marianne finds Emma and Kelly in the crowd "I know they killed John, didn't they?"

"Kelly sighs. "Yes, what do you know about this?"

Marianne warns them of Duboys' plan. "They say that the big man will be dressed as Friar Tuck."

Kelly and Emma report back and Steed and Gambit knock him out in the archives with a book of Historical Memoirs. Gambit whips off the hood, revealing him to be Dr Henge.

"I knew there was a reason I couldn't stand him." Gambit snaps, and they rejoin the party.

Steed is telling Carlyon his troubles are over when Emma spots another Friar. "We'll take this one." Jill says. She and Kelly deal with this one the same way, this time with the _Encyclopædia Erotica_, and revealed to be Professor Acheson.

"Isometrics didn't help out here." Kelly muses. Marianne runs up to Jill and Kelly. "Which one is he?" Kelly asks, just as Zack, Laurie, and Kimberly run up to them.

"Neither one of them. The big man and the others have got Carlyon." Marianne tells them.

"The so called 'big man' is also responsible for the murders of Jonathan Parker and Lisa Farndall…but he's only part of this ring. The real brains for that one we're still trying to find out who it is." Zack states with a frown.

Carlyon meanwhile is grabbed by the students and taken off to meet their leader.

In the lecture room, Duboys says "We are about to change the course of history. Of course, the triumph and coup de grace belongs to our leader." Duboys then hands the sword to Friar Tuck, who removes his hood to be…

"Grindley. Horace Grindley. I, of course, during my time as a student here, wrote the thesis, and my death was a little pantomime."

Duboys sneers to Carlyon "Of course, we expect that you would appreciate the genius of the thesis."

"Genius? Poppycock! The very claim that history can be created to order is utter nonsense." Carlyon shouts.

Grindley is riled and reveals that in 1970…

_**Flashback: St Bodes, 1970:**_

Lisa Farndall walks into the library. "Johnny?" she asks fearfully.

2 minutes later, she comes across his body. JOHNNY!" she screams, and is about to turn and run to the exit, when she is grabbed by the throat…and is choked the same way Jonathan was. She falls dead to the floor, the murderer revealed to be Horace Grindley.

_**Flashback Ends**_

As they arrive and hear Grindley's master plan, Zack soon discovers that Grindley had killed Jonathan and Lisa because they had discovered his plans all those years ago, and were going to the police, so he had to stop them…and found out someone else was pulling the strings.

Grindley then says "We will prove it now, in that room, with your death, we will create an economic snowball and change the economic face of Europe forever. But 1st …you shall have your destiny. You shall have your immortality!"

With this, the Avengers burst in, Emma shooting the sword from Grindley's hand with her bow. She then chases Duboys down in the archives while Steed vanquishes Allen and Millerson, Hal, Jill, Kelly, Laurie, Chris, and Gambit trashing other students of the gang, Purdey and Diana nailing more hired help, and Kimberly helps Carlyon to his feet. Zack takes after Grindley, clobbering him with The History Of The Rolling Stones. Emma joins him and muses "I wonder if history will be kind to Grindley."

"Considering what he's done…now and in 1970…I rather doubt it." Zack frowns. As they call the police and pull Grindley to his feet, the following Beatles tune runs through his head…

_Try to see it my way,  
Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
While you see it your way,  
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone._

_We can work it out,  
We can work it out._

_Think of what you're saying._  
_You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right._  
_Think of what I'm saying,_  
_We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night._

_We can work it out,_  
_We can work it out._

_Life is very short, and there's no time_  
_For fussing and fighting, my friend._  
_I have always thought that it's a crime,_  
_So I will ask you once again._

_Try to see it my way,_  
_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong._  
_While you see it your way_  
_There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long._

_We can work it out,_  
_We can work it out._

_Life is very short, and there's no time_  
_For fussing and fighting, my friend._  
_I have always thought that it's a crime,_  
_So I will ask you once again._

_Try to see it my way,_  
_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong._  
_While you see it your way_  
_There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long._

_We can work it out_

_We can work it out._

_**2 days later**__:_

Michael, Kristin, Susan, Jamie, and Martin are relieved to discover that the killer had been nailed. "I think Jonathan & Lisa would have wanted you to continue with your music." Kimberly speaks.

"But we are. Through our children and grandchildren. They're carrying on for us." Susan smiles.

"That's great to hear. I still hope you keep your hands in the world of music yourselves." Zack smiles.

"Count on it. Besides, our mates, like you said, would be relieved to see us carry on." Jamie grins.

As they leave St Bodes, Zack turns around, and notices a young man, and a young woman, smiling in thanks. They soon fade away. Zack, instead of wondering what just happened, instead knows he and his friends just got thanks from Jonathan and Lisa. Smiling with pride, he walks away.

Later, outside of St. Bodes, just before the others return to America, the Avengers depart on a BSA motorcycle and sidecar, Purdey and Gambit on a tandem bicycle. Steed says to everyone else before leaving "It really has been a pleasure to work with you. I'm sure we'll do so again in the future."

"Likewise, I'm sure. Hopefully, you'll come over to our side of the pond." Wonder Woman smiles.

Steed then tells Mrs. Peel "Come along, it's time to feel the wind in our faces."

As he then closes the cover of the sidecar and shuts the window, Mrs Peel comments "Steed, you're a fraud. An unmitigated fraud." The Avengers then drive away, as Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Zack, Chris, Kimberly, Laurie, Jill, and Kelly use the JLA teleporters to return to the Hall Of Justice.

Back in the states, they talk to Batman about solving the London murders, and find out about a mysterious woman who seemed to be the one controlling the whole episode…and may still be doing it now. At this point, he, Jason, Keith, Eve, and Isis depart for Hawaii.

Elsewhere, a mysterious woman sits and frowns. One aspect of her scheme ahs been put down, however, there are many other pieces still in play. She picks up a dagger, throws it at a picture of Lex Luthor, and grins to herself "Soon, Lex. Very soon, you will pay…and pay dearly for what you've done to me…"

**Next: Would I Lie To You.**


	3. 2: Would I Lie To You

_**Disclaimer:**__ Would I Lie To You is by the Eurythmics. Rock Me Gently is by Andy Kim._

**2: WOULD I LIE TO YOU**

Jason Lee Scott, Bruce Wayne, Keith Partridge, Eve Torres, and Andrea Thomas land on Honolulu, and immediately check into their hotel. "Any info on the murder that took place here a week ago?" Keith asks.

"Not yet. We have to talk to Tommy's cousin, Will. He's the one who called the police and asked them to find out. When the trail went cold, that's when they called 5-0." Jason told him.

"Being part of the League's Investigative Branch, they got in touch with me. Tommy's cousin lives here. After Tommy & Kim's wedding, he and his mother moved here, the climate was good for his mother's health. You and Keith can talk to him, while Andrea and Eve will go to 5-0 and talk to McGarrett & Williams. We can find out if they learned anything new. I'll have to make contact with them when nightfall comes." Bruce spoke.

Jason & Keith walked down the beachline…and saw a young woman surfing there. "Kono!" Keith shouted.

"Keith! Jason! I assume that you're here to find out about who killed Will's dad." Kono, a young, brown haired, beautiful native surfer, asked.

"Yup. Any idea where Will is?" Jason returned the question.

"At his house, just down the way. His martial arts helps him take his mind off his dad…butI know that he'll feel better when the creep's caught." Kono then joined Keith & Jason until they came to a large beachhouse. "William? Will?" Jason shouted.

"Down here!" A voice rang out. Jason, Keith, and Kono raced down to the shore. They met a young blond, well built 6 ft. young man. He had just finished practicing both Ninjutsu and Wushu, and was about to take a surfing break. "JASON! Good to see you, man! Kono, always great to see you! Man, Tommy wasn't kidding, you really do know the Partridge Family! You must be Keith."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Do you go by William, Will, or Bill?" Keith asked.

"Will. Why are you guys here?"

"We found out about your dad. We're sorry about your loss. Keith, Tommy, myself, and some friends of ours are trying to get to the truth about what happened. Any thing he left behind we can look at. It could help us and Kono out here." Jason told him.

"Not much. There were a lot of thins he left me from his days as a rock musician in the 70s & 80s. My aunt and I have no idea why anyone would want him dead. Come on in, I was taking a look at some of this." Will told them.

"Wait until you see the place." Kono told them as they walked inside.

Inside, the living room looked like a shrine to the best of the 70s, music wise. Guitars, a drum kit, a portable keyboard, photos of his dad and various musicians he worked with…along with judo, karate & kung fu trophies. "Tommy said you practiced various forms of the Martial Arts." Keith spoke up.

"Yeah. I sometimes try my hand at music, but I prefer the Martial Arts. With losing both my mom and now my dad, it really helps me stay centered. But, I really gotta know…you really dating Eve Torres?" Will asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing. She's the only person that I sometimes get tongue tied around."

"Eve Torres? Really? I met her when she was a WWE Divas finalist…just before she won the belt. Man, she's amazing." Kono finished.

"Man, what's this?" Jason asked, holding up a cassette.

I don't know. All this time, I've never played it, I've been afraid to. That may have been the last thing my dad did before…" Will started.

"Understandable. We'll check it out and let you know. Meanwhile…looks like you were about to go surfing." Keith grinned.

"Will's a man of many talents, as you'll soon find out. Let's hit the waves." Jason grinned, and the four each grabbed a board and headed towards the shore. At this time, unknown to them, a green disc hit the shore, glowing…

_**Later that evening, 5-0 HQ…**_

Jason, Keith and Kono joined Eve, Andrea and Lt. Chin Ho Kelly. Keith looked over the files on the table and asked "Anything learned from that cassette?"

"Not much. However…we may have found out how he spent his last minutes." Chin told them.

"Not exactly what you want to hear. Um, what is Keith Partridge doing here…and who are you two?" Det. Danny Williams asked.

"Trust us, they can help us find out a lot about what's going on. Jason is a friend of Will's." Chin told him.

"I'm going to tell Will about what we just learned." Kono told them, then walked out.

"Hurry back, Cuz," Chin shouted.

Jason got this look on his face. "That's your cousin?"

Chin looked at the two Rangers "Choose your next words carefully. Both of you."

Keith tactfully spoke up "We went surfing with Kono and Will today. She's very talented."

Chin smiled. "Oh, she's off the charts. Spent three years on the pro circuit before she blew out her knee. Kid was devastated. Had to reinvent herself and decided to wear a badge. Graduated from the police academy with honors. Unfortunately, she's family, which means she had a lot to prove to the HPD."

"Where's Steve?" Danny asked.

"He and your friend with the pointy ears were chasing down a lead on one of the suspects…" Chin started…

_**Flashback; 2 hours ago:**_

A man was speaking on the phone with someone. "Somebody's turning up the heat here, I need my money…I gotta get my wife & kid out of here…"

"No…you don't." a finger pressed and interrupted the conversation, then continued "We'll come after you shortly. Right now, your friend needs to talk to us." Lt. Cmndr. Steve McGarrett then took the phone receiver, and hung up.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" the man shouted in fear, then took off.

"Big mistake." Steve frowned.

Running in fear, he rounded a corner, then sighed in relief…however, he would soon start running again. "Jameson." A gravelly voice commanded.

"No!" Jameson took off running only to be confronted by a bat shaped shadow. "End of the line, pigeon. Time to come out of your cage and sing to us." The Batman spoke.

Steve joined him, socking him with a knockout punch. "Musicians…here and in other places…are no. 1 on someone's hit parade. We want to know who's calling the tunes."

"I'm impressed." Batman spoke.

_**Flashback Ends:**_

"…and now they're trying to get the truth out of him." Chin spoke up.

"Man, I don't believe I'm saying this…but, to have both Batman & Steve grilling him…I feel sorry for the poor turkey." Eve smiled.

In an interrogation room, Batman got right in Jameson's face and snapped "You had best tell me…if you value your time as a free man with unbroken bones…who's behind these murders…and why did you get involved."

Ekeing out a little unconvincing bravado, Jameson snapped "Screw you, you pointy eared freak! You don't scare me!"

Not convinced of that, Batman gives an almost sadistic smile as he says, "I was hoping you'd say that." Then, he steps aside and McGarrett takes over.

Getting right in Jameson's face, he speaks rather chillingly…"Do you know where your wife and son are? I do. Your wife's out getting her nails done. And your boy is at his private school. I wonder how he's going to feel when he learns that Daddy has been involved in the deaths of innocent musicians?" Steve's tone drops like a stone when he next begins to speak. "You're going to jail. That part's not up for negotiation. Your family's about to lose a husband and a father. In my eyes, now they're your victims, too. Trouble is, the law doesn't see it that way. Your wife, she's from Rwanda. She'll be sent back. They both will. If they're lucky, they'll make it to a refugee camp. And your son...seven is old enough to hold a gun for the Hutu Militia!" Steve then finishes "I can prevent all that, but I don't help people who don't help me."

Jameson screams "What kind of cops are you?"

"The new kind."

"The kind needed today" Batman reflected.

Within 15 minutes, Jameson had told them everything they needed, that there were more targeted musicians from the 60s, 70s, & 80s, why, he didn't know. There was someone named 'Lorelei' calling the shots…but he didn't know if Lorelei was her real name or a cover…but she did seem to have a major mad on for Lex Luthor.

"Who doesn't these days?" Chin smirked.

"He still won't finger the next target…or the new triggerman." After we make sure his wife and kid are safe…and kept out of all this…we go after this guy." Steve told everyone.

"What about Jameson in the meantime?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at Batman, who looked at the Detective and smirked "Book 'em, Danno."

Danny turned to Steve and frowned "You had to tell him _that_, didn't you?"

Jason looked at Keith, who then said "I never thought…Batman has a sense of humor."

The Dark Knight turned to the two Rangers and said "They're rare, but I have my moments."

"I think we'd best tell Will. He's gonna want to know about this." Andrea told everyone.

At his house, Will was walking down the beachline that evening when he came across the green disc lying there. Fascinated, he picked it up…

…and within seconds William Damien James Haynes life would forever change. A green flash of power surged through him, followed by the call of the Puma. An unspoken voice told him the three rules of the Power that all the Power ranger teams adhere to: 1: Never use your powers for personal gain. 2: Never enter a battle unless absolutely necessary. And 3: Keep your identity secret.

Will woke up seconds later, holding the disc. "Weird dream." He told himself. He did hear Jason shout "Will! Are you ok?"

Keith & Eve, along with Andrea Thomas came with him. "We saw you just pass out."

"Yeah. Guys…any idea what this is?" Will showed them the disc.

Keith looked at the disc and then Will. "We need to talk, about a lot."

Back at 5-0 HQ, Batman was going over the case with Chin, Steve, Kono, and Danny. "Jonah Haynes was part of a band, Midnight Addiction. Apparently, the original lineup was huge in the '60s. The lineup with Will's father were on the verge of becoming just as big in the 70s, but fell apart, then started to try again just three months ago. A friend of mine, Alfred Pennyworth, said he was a fan. Personally, as long as I have known him, I have hard time thinking of Bruce Wayne's majordomo as a fan of promiscuous, stoned-out, mind-blowing rock and roll, but, of course, he was."

Steve spoke up "Youth, sex, drugs, rock and roll. Hey, so were my parents, hell, everyone was in those days. And now, in Honolulu, the past is suddenly not only alive, someone wants some of the survivors to become the dead. And this person won't let the music return, just because they want to live it all over again."

Kono told everyone "Danny & I had a run in with the remaining living one of the originals a few days before…"

_**Flashback: 4 days ago:**_

A man on his estate was firing his rifle, when Kono & Danny walked up to him. "Were you aware, sir, that it's against the law to shoot game on a Sunday?" Kono asked him.

"Yeah. Can I go to the pub now?"

"Look, bloke, this ain't England. Are you the clown supposedly in charge here?" a very impatient Danny asked.

"Around here, it's debatable. One doesn't expect levity from a policeman where firearms are concerned."

"We want to show you something. Thirteen separate incidents. Thirteen separate complaints. Just because you were an ex-pop star..." Danny started.

"EX? Are you freakin' mad? Do you have any idea who you're talking to here?"

"A pathetic, burnt-out Keith Richards wannabe?" Danny shot back.

Kono quickly took over. "The reverend can't seem to get in touch with you, which is why he called us."

"Bow down before the Midnight Addiction."

"Get real. You weren't like the Dead or the Stones…" Danny started.

"The Stones, the Animals, The Dead, The Addiction. Same breath. The iconography of my youth. Richie, Esmé, Franco, Mack…"

"Lovely. Now he's talking in tongues." Danny sighed.

"Members of the band." Kono filled him in.

"They were stars. It's not a great deal of time to explain what's been happening to me for the last 35 years."

"Anyway, not many people say "cool" when we arrive uninvited in their front room. First instance, _sir_, we have to address an alleged misuse of firearms on your property."

"Ah, yeah, that bloody vicar…sorry…reverend. Well, I tell you why he's just seriously pissed off- because I refused to buy him a new prong for his pretty little church. So why don't you take a pile of these and tell him to buy two of them, and leave me alone so that I can shoot my pigeons."

Before Danny loses it again, Kono spoke up "The law says you can't shoot game on a Sunday, sir."

"Well, the law also says that pigeons ain't game, they're vermin, and I can kill them round the clock. God hates pigeons, tell him."

"Do you know what else God hates…" Danny started.

"Try to keep the peace, sir. Don't make us come back out here again." Kono spoke up, yanking Danny behind her as she left. Once outside, she frowned "Did you really have to snap like that?"

"Burnt out has been, who in the hell does he think he is?"

"Next time…Steve comes with me."

At an exclusive recording studio, two people are having an argument. "Hello, Franco. What key?"

"Come on, we used to do this. And quicker than this."

"That's not a note."

"Everything's a note. It's shaking about somewhere between F sharp and G."

"Yeah, but what key?"

"Twist the throttle a gnat's and we'll settle for G. The Bitch with the Pitch."

"In every interview we ever gave you always labeled me something."

"That's because I never got the shag off you, did I? The Tart with No Heart, Ez, that's you."

"Look at me, Franco. I'm old. I'm nearly as old as you, and you're seriously bloody old. Look, I'm calm, I'm clean, I can still sing I just want to do it again, before it's too late."

"Why ?"

"Why not?" Why, what have you done, you naughty boy?"

"Vernon Oxe. Unto progressive rock, the Godfather. Slimmer than Marlon Brando and with better hair. I'm sorry, sir, but do you have a reservation? About this place? Deep and longstanding, but somehow one keeps coming back."

Another person enters "What are you doing here, mate?" Vernon asks.

Machine gun fire ends the session.

Inside, back at the Haynes home, Will listened as Jason & Keith told him about the contents of the tape…

_**Flashback: Honolulu, one month ago:**_

Jonah Haynes listened to a track he recorded in 1973 with Andy Kim. He really thought that this would make him huge in the music world…

_Ain't it good  
Ain't it right  
That you are with me here tonight  
The music playing  
Our bodies swayin' in time  
In time, in time, in time_

Touching you so warm and tender  
Lord, I feel such a sweet surrender  
Beautiful is the dream that makes you mine

Mmm  
Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Baby, baby  
Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
You got the moves that drive me crazy  
And on your face I see a trace of love  
Of love, of love, of love  
Come hold me close  
Don't let me go  
I need you, honey  
I love you so  
You were made for me by the stars above

Oh, rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

And baby, baby  
Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Ain't it good  
Ain't it right  
That you are with me here tonight

Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Baby, baby  
Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Jonah shut off the music and looked around,,,then got a shocked look on his face. "What are you doing here? I didn't…what are you doing with that…"

3 shots…and that ended it all.

_**Flashback Ends:**_

"My dad taped his last moments alive? Any idea who?

"Just that it was someone he knew, possibly a good friend. Any ideas about where his friends are…or if any are still alive?" Jason asked.

"There were just three still living. Most died through drugs, drinking into a stupor…or weird accidents. You don't think one of them did it, do you?"

"As a friend of ours tells us, when the knife digs that deep, it's usually from someone close behind you. As for that disc you found," Keith started, then showed him his morpher.

Will looked at him in shock. "You've got one too?"

"There's more. Best you just see…THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!" Before Will's shocked eyes, Keith transformed into the Red Lion ThunderCat.

Jason followed suit with "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TYRANNOSAURUS!"

…finished by Andrea. "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"

This was all too much. "I gotta sit down. Wait a minute. This disc…"

"…it's called a ThunderMorpher." Jason told him.

Will looked at the heroes standing before him. 'Can't lose anything by trying.' He thought to himself. Following what he saw Keith do, he went "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!" In seconds, he was clad in a green version of the ThunderCats uniform. "I have a feeling that my life is about to get a lot crazier…"

"How about right now? I'm getting a message from Batman. He and McGarrett are facing some weird problems from the guy they caught earlier. It seems that he's getting help from this 'Lorelei' ,,,and some hired help from Rita…they need us now!" Isis shouted.

"Let's go!" Turning to Will, Jason & Keith asked "Coming along?"

"Dressed like this, do I have a choice?"

5-0 Headquarters was…putting it bluntly…a zoo. The Riddler, several tengas, Luthordrones, and putties were making life hell for whoever was guarding Jameson. "What in the hell does he have that's so important that all of these things would try to spring him?" Steve yelled.

Danny fired at a tenga, then shouted "He knows who gave him his orders to kill Jonah Hayes…and is responsible for these murders back then…and now. He won't talk, but this person won't let him live one more hour if he still holds what he knows."

"Oh, great. We gotta protect this slimeball. I gave up a professional surfing career for this?" Kono sighed as she slammed a putty into a drone.

Batman shouted "Just slam the 'Z' on the putties, they'll fall apart."

Steve fired another shot into a drone, just as Jason, Keith, Eve, Isis, and Will arrived on the scene. "Back To Action!" Jason shouted as he went to work on some tengas.

"I know I'm the student here…but do you have to say that every damn time?" Keith shouted, nailing both drones and tengas.

"Who the hell is this 'Lorelei'?" Chin asked.

Batman filled everyone in on what he had learned on this woman. "She was a aspiring singer, who was supposedly killed…then brought back to life and made immortal by some warped experiment. For some reason that I haven't been able to discover, she has a serious mad on for Lex Luthor. Given who she wants to ruin, it is almost completely understandable, by the way. Not understandable is the way she is going about it."

"Enough for now. Time to trash the putties. Everyone out!" Isis shouted.

Everyone else left except Isis, the putties and drones. The Tengas followed everyone else out. Isis then shouted…

_Carrier of flame, shoot forth your fire,_

_And let your flames rise higher and higher!_

Flames shot forth from gas jets left over from the old extension of the building…and activated the sprinkler system, drenching the putties…turning them into useless clay…and shorting out the Luthordrones. Smiling to herself, Isis walked into the other room, where everyone was still occupied with Tenga trashing. Will was using his martial arts skills to help him fight the tengas…and was doing better than anyone expected. Tengas were being slammed, punched, trashed, kicked, and basically being turned into feather dusters by the new Green Puma ThunderCat. Jason, Keith, and Eve were blown away, and Steve, Chin, Kono, Danny, and even Batman were impressed. Keith was playing slice and dice with some tengas, while Jason and Kono threw some into each other.

Within minutes, the Luthordrones were reduced to scrap, and the tengas were a pile of feathers. "we're getting too close to who killed Will's father…and the other members of Midnight Addiction. And I think we know who it is…at least this round of killings." Eve spoke up.

Isis added "The killer in this case was once a member of Midnight addiction…a founding member, in fact."

Steve finished "He was pissed about his own career crashing down when the group hit it big in the 60s, and again in the 70s…and didn't want that again today."

The new Green ThunderCat spoke coldly "I know who he is…my dad's closest friend."

Vernon Oxe sat rather smugly on his beachfront balcony. He thought he was free…until a voice shouted "VERNON OXE!"

He turned to see Batman, and the red and Green ThunderCats facing him, the Green one doing the talking. "You thought you were free and clear, didn't you?"

Batman took over here. "The one thing you didn't count on was Esme having a younger sister…Maureen. The New Notes were an all-girl backing group, led by Esmé Ford, then an undergraduate at Lancaster. Esme's sister, Maureen, tried to take her sister's place… we just listened to that demo that she made, and we heard the same thing that Samantha Wheeler heard when she listened to it: the voice of someone working very hard to sound like Esmé Ford. Which was not at all what you wanted to hear, so you went round and silenced her, just as you silenced the Bone."

"Yes, we had a business plan, and yes, it was a little bit deceitful, but Christ's sakes, what have I ever had in my life?" Vernon sighed.

"A daughter. She was a junkie. She left me, she lived on the streets and she died in childbirth. She gave birth in a shop doorway. The child was taken into care. Lucas was Esme's grandson, he came looking for her to tell her, and you killed him, too. Why?"

"Franco, Esme, and that damned band ruined my life! I was a serious musician, and they took it and my real life away from me. Lorelei came along and offered me a chance to get my life back, so I took it! Can you blame me?"

"Damn straight I blame you! Your bandmates may have fallen to a lot of excesses in their lives, but at least they did try to clean their lives up in the end, not to mention m…Jonah Haynes, who you killed just because he was associated to Midnight Addiction! You're going to prison for the rest of your life, Oxe."

_**2 nights later:**_

Jason, Keith, Eve, Will, and Andrea were at a beach party with Kono, Steve, and Chin. The Eurythmics were doing a special reunion appearance. "Um, where's Danny?" Keith asked.

"He's…not too fond of Hawaii…prefers New Jersey." Steve told them.

"To each his own. As for our bat-friend, once something's done, he's back to Gotham. But, he'll still have a finger or two in this mystery." Jason smiled.

Keith looked at Will "Well, how about you? Think you'll like being a ThunderCat?"

"As a regular thing…no, not for me. But, if you really need me, I'll find a way to be there. I've got too much on my plate as it is. Speaking of which, one, I need to be the one to break this to Tommy, and two…Eurythmics." Will finished.

On the makeshift stage, Annie Lennox spoke into the mic "We want to dedicate this first song to some very colorful people who make the music world a little safer…and for the passed on group Midnight Addiction. Let's do it!" and with that, they launched into…

_Would I lie to you?_

_Would I lie to you honey?_

_Now would I say somethin' that wasn't true?_

_I'm askin' you sugar would I lie to you?_

___My friends, know what's in store_

_I won't be here anymore_

_I've packed my bags, I've cleaned the floor_

_Watch me walkin', walkin' out the door_

_Believe me, I'll make it!_

___Would I lie to you?_

_Would I lie to you honey?_

_Now would I say somethin' that wasn't true?_

_I'm askin' you sugar would I lie to you?_

___Tell you straight, no intervention_

_To your face, no deception_

_You're the biggest fake that much is true_

_Had all I can take now I'm leavin' you_

___Would I lie to you?_

_Would I lie to you honey?_

_Now would I say somethin' that wasn't true?_

_I'm askin' you sugar would I lie to you?___

_My friends, know what's in store_

_I won't be here anymore_

_I've packed my bags, I've cleaned the floor_

_Watch me walkin', walkin' out the door_

___Watch me, watch me, ooo yeah_

_Watch me, watch me, ooo yeah_

_Watch me, watch me, ooo yeah_

_Walkin', walkin', walkin', ooo_

_Watch me now, yeah_

_Watch me now__  
__  
_

Back at the Hall Of Justice, Batman contacted Hawkman in Philadelphia. "Be prepared. I have a feeling there's more to this…'Lorelei' than we know."

A mysterious red haired woman walked into a room lavishly furnished with elegance. "Soon, Lex, very soon."

Tommy Oliver flew out to Oahu before joining his team in Stockholm, Sweden. "Ok, Will, what's this news you wanted to tell me?"

Will looked at his cousin. "Brace yourself." He then whipped out his ThunderMorpher and shouted "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!"

Seeing Will morph into the Green ThunderCat, Tommy fainted.

Jason & Keith looked at each other. Keith smiled "Wow. Took it better than we thought."

**Next:** **I NEED YOU (THAT THING YOU DO)**


	4. 3: I Need You (That Thing You Do)

_Note: 'Little Wild One' and 'I Need You (That Thing You Do) are from the movie 'That Thing You Do' 'You On My Mind is by Swing Out Sister. This chapter is loosely based on the Cold Case episode 'Flashover'._

**3: I NEED YOU (THAT THING YOU DO)**

_**Philadelphia. Pennsylvania:**_

Dets. Will Jeffries and Kat Miller were surprised as much as their Capt., John Stillman, to see both Hawkman & Hawkwoman, along with 2 ThunderCats, 2 Power Rangers, and 2 of Charlie's Angels going over a case with Dets. Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens. "Was this the case Nick was working on?" Sabrina Duncan asked.

"Yeah, he seemed to be obsessing on it…how is this tied to your case?" Lilly asked the Blue Power Angel. Det. Rush was soon looking at her colleagues, who seemed to be rooted to where they stood.

"You'd think they haven't seen Rangers before." Bill sighed.

"Well, not in our squadroom, anyway. Are you helping Rush and Valens on a case?" Stillman asked.

"Yes, and it turns out that it's connected to a case we're working on…the murders of several musicians…here, they were members of a group called the Wonders. Any idea how this was connected to the deaths of three children in a fire?" Hawkman asked.

"That's just it. All I know is what Nick told me when he called," Lilly started…

_**Flashback, three days ago:**_

Lilly Rush has just came in to her apartment when the phone rings. Picking it up, she quickly speaks "Um, Yeah?'

"Lil, it's Nick. I broke down on. I'm, uh... I'm on Conshohocken near Belmont. I'm pretty messed up. Lil, I think I might have killed somebody."

"Nick, where are…"

The phone hangs up.

_**Flashback ends**_

"When I got down here, the officer on duty was busy typing up the report. Hawkman was here at the time." Lilly spoke up.

Hawkman took up the narrative. We were dealing with a complete by the book rookie here…"

_**Flashback, three days ago, squadroom:**_

There is a garbled radio transmission coming through when the officer sighs and says "Department vehicle signed out by Detective Vera."

"Gone before I got here. Stop writing, will you?"

"Sorry, Detective. Got to fill out an accident report on all...

Hawkman took over. "I believe Detective Rush said, stop... writing."

Lilly decided to tame the situation. "Look, uh... Look, do us a favor. Can you, uh, just make it a car stop?"

Stunned that a Justice Leaguer is talking to him at all, much less asking him to do this, the officer repeats "No accident?"

Lilly sighs. "Right."

"Sure."

"Okay, go ahead. We've got it from here. Thanks." Lilly then picks up the phone and dials her partner. Hawkman joins her as she speaks "Scotty... it's me. Hawkman's with me. We got a problem."

_**One Hour later:**_

Scotty Valens and Sabrina Duncan were upset when they see the scene. "Damn, Nick. Is there any blood?"

"A little on the airbag." Lilly tells him.

Hawkman looks it over. "Yeah, it looks like he just hit the sign."

Lilly sighs."No animals down on the road. You hear anything on the radio?"

Scotty told her "Not yet. What about that uniform?"

Nick was gone when he arrived on the scene, and I told him it's on me. But why ditch the car?

"Trying to duck a DUI?" Sabrina asked.

"No. Message he left was a whole lot worse than that." Lilly told the Blue Power Angel.

"You think he was serious?" Hawkman asked.

Scotty told them "I called him back five times, and he won't answer his cell. Will or Kat know?"

Lilly sighed "No. Figured it's bad enough I got you and 2 Justice Leaguers on the hook for this now, too."

"It's Nick, Lil. I mean, they'd want to know." Scotty reasoned with her.

Hawkman looks at Sabrina. "I'll call Charlie. He'll get one of his guys to tow it, have him... clean it up. Does Stillman know?" she asks.

"What the boss don't know can't hurt him, you know? He's got enough problems. Well, at least till we figure out what the hell's going on." Lilly tells everyone.

"Doherty's giving him grief again? Batman's been looking into his past, and I have a feeling that your Commissioner may soon be looking for a new Deputy." Hawkman spoke up.

"Crooked?" Sabrina asks.

"From what we've seen from his files, anything illegal, he's got his fat fingers in what brought us out here. The murders of 2 of the music group the Wonders. Somehow, it's connected to what your Detective Vera was looking into." Hawkman tells Lilly and Scotty.

"Speaking of which, Hawkwoman, Tiffany, and the Blue and Yellow Power Rangers and ThunderCats are working with Det. Miller on that part of this case." Sabrina spoke up.

In the squadroom, Det. Kat Miller, Tiffany Welles, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Tracy Partridge, and Bill Engvall were listening to one of the Wonders' songs. "I can't believe they only had one hit." Trini sighed.

"Well…from what I've been able to piece together, they had that one hit, 'That Thing You Do', then for some reason, the group just fell apart." Kat told everyone.

"The best way to start is by listening to their music…then go from there." Billy stated. The song came on the cd…

_Little Wild One, my little wild one  
Oh, I love my girl fine  
But when I need a wild time  
Little Wild One, I'll come back to you_

All the girls at school  
Were never quite as cool as you  
They were all teasin' 'n talkin'  
You were always pleasin', let's do

With them I feel like I'm wasting my time  
When you make me feel like I'm losing my mind

Little Wild One, my little wild one  
Oh, I love my girl fine  
But when I need a wild time  
Little Wild One, I'll come back to you

_With them I feel like I'm wasting my time  
When you make me feel like I'm losing my mind_

Little Wild One, my little wild one  
Oh, I love my girl fine  
But when I need a wild time  
Little Wild One, I'll come back  
Little Wild One, I'll come back  
Little Wild One, I'll come back...to you

Will Jeffries walked in just then. "Alright, I've gathered enough information on this group called the Wonders as I could. Not much was documented about them even during their time with their one hit."

"I found out the members were Jimmy Mattingly on rhythm guitar, Lenny Haise on electric guitar, an unnamed bassist, and Guy Patterson on drums. Guy's wife, Faye Dolan, is still here in Philadelphia." Trini told everyone in the room.

"I found out a little bit more about our mysterious band members. It seems that they were on national tv performing their hit, when, during the broadcast, the caption "Careful girls, he's engaged!" is superimposed beneath Jimmy's closeup. Jimmy was visibly upset by this, and disrupts the Wonders' post-broadcast celebration by demanding to know who suggested that he and Faye are engaged. He told Faye that he did not intend to marry her in front of the band, White, and Lenny's girlfriend. Faye ends their relationship. The others quickly exit, and Guy condemned Jimmy for his treatment of Faye. The next day, Lenny was absent from the recording session. White prepares to find another studio musician to fill in, but Jimmy resisted White's plan to cover songs from the Play-Tone catalog instead of Jimmy's original ballads. White tried to explain that their Play-Tone contract specifies the content of the album: one original song per side, with the balance consisting of corporate-owned material, but the original songs must be "snappy", not ballads. Selfishly, Jimmy quit the band and stormed out of the studio. As of this time, Guy and Faye were married, raised four children and started The Puget Sound Conservatory of Music where Guy teaches jazz composition in Bainbridge Island, Washington. Jimmy recorded three gold albums with his new band, the Heardsmen, on the Play-Tone label and became a successful record producer in Los Angeles, California before his murder. Lenny ended up single and managed a casino in Laughlin, Nevada. T.B. Player served two tours in Vietnam and was awarded the Purple Heart for wounds sustained at Khe Sanh and became a building contractor in Orlando, Florida." Bill told everyone.

"Ok, Tracy and I will talk to Guy and Faye." Trini spoke.

"I'll come with you." Tiffany told her.

"It's off to Laughlin, Nevada for Billy and me." Bill told them.

Billy then said "I've contacted Sabrina, and she and Hawkwoman will go to Florida to talk to T.B. Player. Maybe we can find out why Jimmy Patterson was killed here in a housing project here in Philadelphia."

_**The Next Day: **_____

"Morning, Lieutenant. Something wrong with the air upstairs, Pat?"

With a shocked glance at Hawkman, Doherty asked "You know where Detective Vera is, John?"

"I guess I'm about to find out."

"Don't jerk me around." Doherty snapped.

Hawkman storms over to the Lieutenant. "Said the pot to the kettle. I heard all about you. Watch what you say around me."

Looking at Hawkman with a good healthy dose of fear, he turns back to John. "I know all about the abandoned department vehicle out on Conshohocken Road. I also know that one of your detectives had it towed to a private garage. Can't say I blame them. Damaged vehicle, reeking of Kentucky sour mash…"

"Your type of mash, I believe?" Hawkman snaps

"What the hell are you implying?"

"True, he did have the car, but you would do anything to bust up this unit, and put your self serving cheerleaders here. I'm watching you…and so is he." Doherty knew exactly who Hawkman was talking about.

Trying to eke out any bravura, he spoke "As for Detective Vera, I would suggest you find out where he is and just what the hell is going on before the end of the working day. Put your house in order, John... or I'll do it for you."

Hawkman got right in his face and snarled "Try it. We've got enough on you that goes all the way back to the Reagan administration. Stay the hell out of this, or you will see '60 Minutes', 20/20, and god knows who else at your office doorstep. You have gotten the one warning I intend to give. If I were you, I'd take that bit of that advice very seriously."

Doherty pratically ran out of the room. Stillman looked at Hawkman. "Did you have to get in his face like that?"

"Yes." Hawkman said with a very satisfied smile.

_**Bainbridge Island, Washington:**_

"We appreciate your taking time to talk to us." Trini spoke.

"How did your group first come together?" Tiffany asked.

"It was a twist of fate the whole thing happened. The regular drummer for the group at the time had broken his arm, and Lenny asked me to fill in for him…"

_**Flashback, late 1965:**_

Guy Patterson was at his father's appliance store, when Jimmy and Lenny walked in. "Guy Patterson? We've heard that you're a great drummer." Lenny asked.

"Yeah. The only other band I was in was my uncle's band. We played in this wedding for free, then we broke up.

why?"

Jimmy asked "We were wondering if you'd like to fill in for Chad just for tonight."

"Why?"

Lenny got this disgusted look on his face. "Asshole... just broke his arm!"

"Lenny! Anyway, it's an important gig for us, and could lead to better things. Will you do it?"

"Sure."

_**Flashback Ends**_

"I had no idea how much my life was about to change. We were playing a gig at Mercyhurst College, when I startrd playing the song a little faster than in rehearsal. Jimmy didn't like it, but the crowd loved it, as did the rest of the group. I hadn't played in front of people in so long, so I was nervous, but it sounded better fast. Jimmy wanted it slow, but he was wrong, it was an up-tempo number. And we won! We called ourselves the Oneders at first, Lenny kept saying it sounded like the O'needers, but when the single started getting huge, it was simplified to the Wonders." Guy Patterson told the visiting heroes.

"How did you find out your song was about to hit it big?" Tracy asked.

Faye took over here. "It was incredible…"

_**Flashback:**_

…_Something new from Erie's own, the Oneders!_

Faye was walking to the mailbox when the song came on. Screaming, she ran into the bassist, Jimmy's brother, and when he heard, they freaked and ran to the store where Guy worked. Guy was showing off a refrigerator when Faye and the bassist ran in still excited. Guy found out and shouted "Are you serious?!"

Faye took out her transistor and played it, and he got just as excited. Guy ran to a display radio, plugged it in, and put the song on. Jimmy and Lenny soon came in and they were just as excited. Guy's dad still didn't care for it, and started snapping at them, but that didn't seem to matter. Lenny shouted "How did we get here?"  
"I led you here sir. For I am Spartacus" Guy answered.

_**Flashback Ends:**_

"Any reason why Jimmy would be back in Philadelphia?" Tiffany asked.

"None that we can think of. Once his band, the Heardsmen, hit it big, he left Pennsylvania, and never looked back. Does this have to do with why they found him and those children burned to death in that fire?" Faye asked.

"There's a connection…and we need to find it. Once we do, we find the killer. Thanks for your help." Trini says.

Driving the car back to Philadelphia, Trini puts a song by Swing out Sister, a group whose music captures the sound of the early 60s. "Why this?" Tiffany asks.

Seemingly reading Trini's mind, Tracy said, "This seems to fit, given what we're looking into." She said, as the song began…

_Friends say I'll get over you soon  
Thoughts of you come back to fill me with gloom  
Time forgets, but I'm not over you yet  
There's no sense in asking why  
Until the tears run dry_

There's no one but you on my mind  
Searching for a perfect ending that we'll never find  
If we could make it work this time

Years have flown by since you've been gone  
This broken heart of mine's been waiting too long  
All alone without you I can't carry on  
There's no sense in asking why  
Until I'm there by your side

There's no one but you on my mind  
Searching for a perfect ending that we'll never find  
If we could make it work this time  
We could plant tomorrows dreams now together  
In a garden to last forever more  
And the flowers would grow  
From the seeds we'd sow...

There's no one but you on my mind  
Searching for a perfect ending that we'll never find

_If we could make it work this time_

_There'd be no sense in asking why  
Waiting until the tears run dry  
If I could make you change your mind_

_If we could make it work this time _

_There'd be no sense in asking why  
Waiting until the tears run dry  
If we could make it work this time_

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**_

"Big guy with a voice. Right? He in some kind of trouble?"

"What kind of condition was he in?" Lilly asked.

"Whoa. Just so you know, I didn't serve him more than three."

"Just tell us when he left." Scotty finished.

"About an hour ago, wits about him."

"Sounds like he's become a regular." Lilly states.

"Every night this week, knocking back the Manhattans." The bartender tells them.

"He get into it with anyone at the bar?" Scotty asks.

"No. Keeps to himself, regulars know he's a cop. Came close three nights ago."

Scotty is stunned. "Wait. What happened three nights ago?"

"Last week, some idiot came inhere shooting his mouth off. Me and Big Mac tossed him before it got out of hand." "This idiot got a name? What'd he look like?" Lilly asks.

"I don't know. Just some guy. White, medium build, maybe thirties."

"What was it about?"

"Not sure, but the guy was sure busted up about something…"

_**Three nights ago:**_

"You happy with yourself, Detective? Thought you should know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, buddy, okay?"

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! My brother's gone, and that's on you now."

"Know what, jackass? I told you to hit the bricks. You're nothing but a drunk bum. Mac, get him out of here."

"How you can live with yourself?"

"What does that mean? You need to calm down. Come on! Just relax, man."

_**Present:**_

"I don't know what the guy's beef was. Something about his brother."

"He blamed Vera, felt he wronged him somehow?"

"Cop never bothered nobody, so I gave the guy the boot."

"Nick ever here with anybody?" Scotty asks.

"Nah. Mostly just drinks alone. Last couple nights in here looking over some old file photos."

Photos? What, like, crime scene photos?

I don't know. They were dark, hard to make out. Like something burnt up. Honestly, his line of work... I didn't want to ask.

Some other case. Arson photo. Didn't recognize it at the time.

J.D. Billingsley, 11/06. But why bring home a seven-year-old arson case?

You remember this case?

No. But the fire marshal would.

_**Laughlin, Nevada:**_

Billy Cranston and Bill Engvall walked into a very ritzy casino, not far from Las Vegas. "Almost respectable. Probably cost some mega bucks." Bill looked around as he said this.

"Still, not the place I would spend my single days. Let's find Lenny and ask him about Jimmy. Casinos give me the creeps." Billy stated.

"Weird. When I was your age, I felt the same way. Lenny Haise. Bill Engvall & Billy Cranston, right?"

"Yeah. My friend and I are looking into the death of your former bandmate from the Wonders, Jimmy Mattingly. Any idea why he'd wind up in Philadelphia?" Billy asks.

"Nah. Just that Jimmy thought the world revolved around him by the time the group broke up. I couldn't take it anymore, and just didn't show up for our 1st studio rehearsal. I heard he may have had a child from another woman…that would have ticked Faye off to no end if it was true. Guy told me about that final day…"

_**Flashback, 1966:**_

Guy is alone outside the studio. "I can't believe this." Mr. White walks up to him and says "Sorry, son, but The Wonders are in breach of contract.

Guy sighs in regret. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Mr. White."

Mr. White looks at him and says "Well, don't worry. No one's going to prison, son. It's a very common tale."

Guy then says "Well, maybe for you, but I was in a band, we still have a hit record."

"Yes, you do. The one-hit Wonders. A very common tale."

Guy looks around sadly. "My first time in a real recording studio."

"You want to hang around for a while? Ok by me, but you're out of the hotel this afternoon. Can't help that." Mr. White then approaches Guy, and says "You know, Horace was right about you, Guy; you are the smart one. Lenny is the fool, Jimmy is the... talent, and Faye is..." He sees Guy's face change at mention of her name "…well, now, Faye is special, isn't she? And you are the smart one. That's what I think anyway."

Guy later walks up to Faye, who is about to return to Erie. "Before you go, let me ask you one question."

Faye looks at him and speaks "Shoot."

"When was the last time you were decently kissed? I mean, truly, truly, good and kissed?"

Faye answers "Dave Gammelgard, New Year's Eve, '61."

Guy pauses, then says "Okay." He then kisses Faye, backs off and they kiss longer

Faye, now having kissed Guy, says "We should have done that a long time ago."

_**Flashback Ends**_

"As it turns out, things worked out well for all of us…well, except for Jimmy. Can you do me a favor?" Lenny asks.

"We can try." Billy tells him.

"Let Guy and Faye know that it wasn't their fault. It wasn't anyone's, not really. I'd really like to see them again, so give them this invite." Lenny hands Billy an envelope.

"We'll do just that. Thanks for your help." Bill smiles a little sadly.

_**Orlando, Florida:**_

Sabrina Duncan walked into a trailer office, along with Hawkwoman. "TB Player?" she asks.

"Miss, it's been at least 46 since anyone's called me that. It was Jimmy's idea. I'd rather go by my real name these days: David Mattingly."

"Sorry to bother you. It's about your brother. We're trying to find out why anyone would want to kill him. He was…" Hawkwoman started.

"I know: in Philadelphia. He had a kid, one that neither he or Faye knew about. This kid grew up and had kids of his own. I remember about a year ago when he called me with the news…

_**Flashback, Orlando Florida, 2012:**_

"_Hey, Dave, Guess what?"_

"You're putting the band back together, count me out!"

"_No, little bro, I'm a grandfather!"_

"Don't you have to be a father first?"

"_No, you see, I had a kid with this one other girl I was seeing…after Faye. She never told me."_

"What are you gonna do?"

"_Well, I don't care what Doherty trieto do to me…or this 'Lorelei'…I've got a kid and maybe grandkids, I'm gonna see 'em. I may go back to Philly."_

"Jim…watch your back. Doherty still has a mad on for you, why I don't know."

"_Me neither. I'll be careful. Catch you soon."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"That was the last time I talked to him." Tears streaming down his face, David looked at the two women. "I know Doherty had something to do with his death. If he did, nail his sorry ass."

"Will do. Thank you for your help, and we're sorry for your loss." Sabrina told him, and the two left.

Once outside, Hawkwoman frowns "Deputy Patrick Doherty again, and not in a good light. Wanna check out more on our rogue deputy commissioner?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling there is even more skeletons in his closet." Sabrina told her.

_**JLA Satellite:**_

"I've already contacted Hawkman, I found out some interesting things about Patrick Doherty. He and Detective Rush are about to wrap this part of this case up." Batman tells them.

_**Philadelphia Fire Department:**_

"The balls on you coming in here, going at me how I do my job! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Calm down, Ray." Nick tries to tell him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How would you like it some fireman marches into the PPD, saying you messed up a case?"

Hawkman joins Nick at this point. Detective, there are some things you need to know. They go along with what you found out…but you aren't going to like the final results. I know your friend isn't. You're actually coming at him about Billingsley?"

"Whatever! Son of a bitch! He's lucky I didn't break his jaw!"

Yeah, all right, all right, from what I just found out, you're lucky I don't break yours instead of throwing you in jail along with Doherty for murder!"

Nick is completely shocked. "What in the hell?!"

"Tell us what happened…what really happened." Hawkman's voice dropping like a stone.

"I've been a fire marshal before he was a beat cop, or long before you came to this planet. Don't tell me what's arson and what ain't."

"Then why don't you take a look at the file, Ray. There were electrical problems in the house. No residue of a petroleum-based accelerant." Hawkman spoke up.

"You're both out of your freaking minds." Ray was now very nervous.

Hawkman seemed to be possessed by the Batman when he spoke next: "I said take a look at the file."

"Heard about enough. Get the hell out of here." Crawford tried to sound angry, but his fear betrayed him.

Nick tries to reason "I don't think he did it, Ray."

"I don't really care what you think."

"He never gave it up! That never bothered you? 48 hours in the box, I never got him to give it up. I always maintained his innocence. That don't bother you?"

"No, that's between him and God."

"Nick went on what you told him, Crawford. That it had to be arson." Hawkman bellowed.

"Wh-What are you saying, that I'm wrong, Nick? That you're listening to this winged freak, and this is all on me?"

"No, he's not saying that. I am!" Hawkman snapped. "Soon, both you and Doherty will answer for what you did!"

"Don't forget, Nick took the witness statements. He testified on the stand to his state of mind. The guy was a drunk! Pissed off at his wife, at the world." Crawford stammered.

"Damn it, Ray, it doesn't mean that he killed his kids."

"Or Jimmy Mattingly." Hawkman added.

"What?"

"Three days ago, Mattingly came back to Philadelphia to find his grandkids…and his son, one JD Billingsley. Both he and Doherty can tell you what happened next."

"No way you're pinning that has been's murder on me."

"The evidence from the autopsy speaks for itself. Three shotgun blasts, two through the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. The two slugs match Doherty's…and yours!" Hawkman finished.

"Oh, cry me a river. His ex-wife still thinks that he killed her kids. And that's the way it's gonna stay. You really think you've…" Crawford began.

"Then maybe this will." Hawkman then showed him an arrest warrant along with Kat Miller standing in the doorway waiting with a pair of handcuffs.

"Joe Don Billingsley didn't deserve what happened! He didn't deserve to die, especially since you set him up, you son of a bitch!" Nick shouted.

"Boo-hoo! Live with it."

This earned him a sock in the jaw from Hawkman "**BASTARD!** I knew you and Doherty were greedy murdering scum, but I had no idea you were this bad!

Nick got professional on him "Assume the position." Kat then cuffed Crawford and read him his rights. Lilly joined Hawkman and Nick as they led Crawford to a waiting squad car. "You had a busy 48 hours. You had us all worried."

"Have I been fired yet?" Nick asked, as Hawkman joined them.

"Maybe the boss can pull some strings…for both of us." Lilly told him.

"You?" Nick asked in shock.

"Considering I covered up a DUI."

"Sorry about that." Nick's tone changed as he spoke next. "I saw my my ex-wife Julie. She's got two kids. I always thought that that'd be me. I'm happy for her. Back when they caught this case, it's all I wanted was a kid, a family. And then when I saw that burnt-out bedroom... And the kids...I sat down on the box across from this man, this father that had... had burned his kids alive, and I couldn't believe someone could do that. I went at him day and night, Lil. I knew something wasn't right in my gut. I kept looking for that one thing in his story, that one slip that just lets you... ...lets you know he's a liar. Just needed one slip. But he never did. I was just so sure he'd done it."

"And you weren't the only one, Nick." Lilly tried to comfort the man.

Hawkman then said "Firemen call it the "beast." Flashover."

Nick was still broken. "Hawkman, I mistook cowardice for guilt."

"It's an honest mistake, Nick."

"One that can't be made right."

" Well, look, we'll talk to the DA. We'll try to clear his name." Lilly spoke up.

"First, we nail Doherty's murdering ass to the wall." Hawkman snarled.

Billy, Trini, Hawkwoman, Bill, and Tracy were taking care of that little bit of business. The 5 stormed the building and soon kicked Patrick Doherty's door open. They then strode into his office.

"Most people knock." Doherty remarked.

"We've finally got you, Doherty!" Stillman grinned. He had joined them once all the information had been told to him.

"For what, exactly? And…what happened to Pat?" Doherty asked.

"Spare us! We know why you wanted Mattingly killed…and it has something to do with this 'Lorelei' woman. P.S., Ray Crawford is down at HQ, singing like a canary. Why don't you try and do something honest and legal for the first time in a long while?" the Blue Ranger snapped.

"I'm sorry, there must be some confusion. I'm sure if there was such a murder, that I have no part in it. As for Crawford, you just can't trust anyone these days." Doherty answered.

"We also have the ballistics test along with Mattingly's autopsy report. The slugs match Crawford's and yours. We want to know why?" Hawkwoman frowned

"Still, Crawford's word alone will never be enough to convict me."

"Oh, we've got much more than that. By the time we're done, the entire state of Pennsylvania will know what you did…and what you really are." Trini stated.

"BTW, it seems that both Batman & Hawkman have been looking into your dealings for some time now. We'll just leave a copy of this cd for the police. It should tell them everything you've did."

"You were so sure you would get away with it that you didn't cover your crooked ass! We uncovered schemes that go all the way back to the Reagan Administration, and this time, you can't con or cover your way out of any of it. It all ends with us, and since the police are here, we'll just let them in so they can do their job." Tracy grinned.

Bill added, "It's all over, Doherty, and by the way, get used to prison. You're going to be there for a long time."

Three days later, Doherty and Crawford were booked and jailed for purgery and murder, both for Jimmy Mattingly and the Billingsley children. Billy, Sabrina, Tracy, Trini, Bill, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, along with Dets. Scotty Valens, Will Jeffries, Kat Miller, Lt. John Stillman, and a much better Nick Vera were at a nightclub watching a one night reunion of the Wonders, Guy taking the mic…

"We would like to thank you for coming to this one time only event, and now…"

"Where's Lilly?" Scotty asked.

That was answered Guy continued "…and now, filling in for Jimmy Mattingly, Lilly Rush!"

Will looked at everyone there. "Did anyone know about this?"

Scotty looked at him quizzically as Kat told him "You kidding? This is news to me, too."

The other detectives were shocked when Lilly stepped to the mic, and began to sing one of the Wonders' songs…

_I never thought my life would end up quite this way  
Sometimes it's hard to figure out what I should say  
I've try too long to mend this broken heart  
I need you  
That thing you do_

When we're apart I find it very hard to smile  
You know the other girls had never been my style  
Well There's a feeling that I get when I'm with you  
I need you  
That thing you do

I could search around the world only to find  
The only thing I need is you, right by my side

There's a feeling that I get when I'm with you  
Oh woh woh  
That thing you do

I could search around the world, only to find  
The only thing I need is you, right by my side

I never thought my life would end up quite this way  
Sometimes it's hard to figure out what I should say  
I've tried too long to mend this broken heart  
I need you  
That thing you do  
Ooooo I need you  
That thing you doOoOoO

Batman was looking up this 'Lorelei' and so far, he found a member of a 1951 girl group. "Why would she want to kill musicians and singers? I need to learn more about this woman."

An upscale townhouse, the woman in question was pacing and plotting her next move. "This music…any music since 1956 is garbage. I intend to wipe it out…along with Lex luthor. He did this to me…time for him to pay!


	5. 4: Soul Deep

_Note: 'That's Me' is by ABBA; 'Soul Deep' is by Roxette. Alone is by the Bee Gees_

**4: SOUL DEEP**

"You look like you just had someone tell you the world is about to explode. What's up?" Samantha Dean asked Tommy Oliver on the flight to Stockholm, Sweden. They were an hour out.

"Well, how would you react if you found out your cousin is now the Green Puma ThunderCat?" Tommy asked her.

"Wow. Your old color, too. Might be a family thing. Green was always your color."

"Ha ha. Sam, I didn't think Will would follow in my path. This is serious stuff we do."

"Man, look at it like this: Isn't it better that he's doing something for the good of the world? I mean, look at how you came to be here." Jackie Burkhardt asked him.

"That's right. If Jason hadn't broken Rita's spell, you'd be one of the worst villains out there. Thank God it turned out the way it did." Steven Hyde reminded him.

Black Canary added "We've all had close calls and weird things happen to us and our families. This is one of the better things to happen.

Kris Munroe brought everyone back to why they were going to Sweden. "Guys, Gideon's team from the BAU is meeting us there. I also heard that Sherlock Holmes & John Watson are joining us there."

The Flash added "I heard that Holmes is good enough to give Batman a run for his money as the World's Greatest Detective. I'd like to see him in action."

Julie Rogers grinned. "Maybe we can take some time when this is solved to check out some of Sweden. I've heard it was a great place to take a vacation."

Dan Aydelott thought to himself –Sherlock Holmes. I hope I don't do or say anything stupid.- Aloud, he asked "You said that the members killed were part of a ABBA tribute band?"

Kris mused on this. "Yeah. Funny, during their time, they were the top pop group in the world, but in the U.S.A., they had a few hits, but nothing major. I wonder how that is sometimes the case?"

"Being a scientist, I couldn't tell you, I'm more into facts and equations. Music is something I never really was a part of." The Flash told everyone. "Hang on, we're almost near the airport."

Samantha was listening to one of the Bee Gees later hits. "I'm not quite sure why I was listening to this, it somehow just seemed to fit."

_I was a midnight rider on a cloud of smoke  
I could make a woman hang on every single stroke  
I was an iron man  
I had a master plan  
But I was alone_

_I could hear you breathing_  
_With a sigh of the wind_  
_I remember how your body started trembling_  
_Oh, what a night it's been_  
_And for the state I'm in_  
_I'm still alone_

_And all the wonders made for the Earth_  
_And all the hearts in all creation_  
_Somehow I always end up alone_  
_(Always end up alone)_  
_Always end up alone_

_So I play (sha-la) I'll wait (I'll wait)_  
_'Cause you know that love takes time (Livin' love between the lines)_  
_We came (sha-la) so far (so far)_  
_Just the beat of a lonely heart_  
_And it's mine_  
_And I don't wanna be alone_

_Well, since I got no message on your answer phone_  
_Since you're busy every minute._  
_I just stay at home_  
_I make believe you care_  
_I feel you everywhere_  
_But I'm still alone_

_I'm on a wheel of fortune with a twist of fate_  
_'Cause I know it isn't heaven, is it love or hate_  
_Am I the subject of the pain_  
_Am I the stranger in the rain_  
_I am alone_

_And is there glory there to behold_  
_Maybe it's my imagination_  
_Another story there to be told_

_So I play (sha-la) I'll wait (at times)_  
_And I pray it's not too late (tears that you cry)_  
_We came (sha-la) so far (so far)_  
_Just the beat of a lonely heart_  
_And it's mine_  
_And I don't wanna be alone_

_And all the wonders made for the Earth_  
_And all the hearts in all creation_  
_Another story there to be told_

_So I play (sha-la) I'll wait (I'll wait)_  
_And I pray it's not too late (Livin' love between the lines)_  
_We came (sha-la) so far (so far)_  
_Just the beat of a lonely heart_  
_And it's mine_  
_And I don't wanna be alone_

_Gone, but not out of sight_  
_I'm caught in the rain and there's no one home_  
_Face the heat of the night_  
_The one that you love's got a heart that's made of stone_

_Shine and search for the light_  
_And sooner or later you'll be cruising on your ocean_

_And clean out of sight_  
_I'm caught in the rain and there's no one home_

_**On a plane enroute to Stockholm, from Quantico, VA:**_

Aaron Hotchner was telling his team of profilers about why they were heading for Stockholm. "The Justice League needs our help in finding this killer. He started in the 60s, and continued until 1990. Recently, they have started up again."

Emily Prentiss asked "Where do we begin? I mean, it's not like we're empathic to why he would kill musicians and singers.""

Dr. Spencer Reid begins "Actually most feel empathy just fine, which makes me think the rest of our profile is still accurate. Loner, invisible, outcast, boiling rage…" at this time, his phone rings…apparently again. "SON OF A BITCH!" He then answers angrily "Hi, this is Doctor Spencer Reid. I actually can come to the phone right now with a very special message that your mother is a—"

Hotch stops him. "Reid."

Reid hangs up. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me. Where were we?"

Jason Gideon begins "Why would someone want to kill members of an ABBA tribute band?"

Reid, noting Morgan's smirk, continues "Sees himself as a failure, and those on the verge of success as unworthy... most likely, it's probably caused by an external factor.

Gideon asks "Like a bomb going off next to him?"

Reid gets an accusing tone, directed at Darryl Morgan. "Yeah, like a bomb going off next to him." Whispering to Morgan, he says "I will crush you."

Morgan looks innocent. "What?"

The plane landed in Stockholm, and Tommy was still stunned about Will's becoming the Green ThunderCat, when a voice asked "Tommy Oliver?"

Tommy's thoughts returned to the present as he said "That's me. Who are…"

"Agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotchner began to introduce his team. "Emily Prentiss, Darryl Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, J.J. Jareau, and Jason Gideon."

Prentiss took over. "We're studying the members of this group…and the members that were killed and why. There seems to be no reason or connection to your other murders."

"But there is never a random circumstance. If you overlook the nonsense, the clues…and the answer are obvious." A British voice answered then.

The Flash turned and said politely "Holmes."

Sherlock Holmes turned to the Scarlet Speedster and said "The costumed adventurer they call the Flash. And I assume this is the Behavorial Assessment Unit and other members of the Justice League. I do think some of those outfits are a bit…garish."

"Watson's right about you." Flash frowned.

Holmes turned and looked at his companion. "What? It's the truth!" Dr. John Watson told him.

Flash continued "We're looking into a killer of musicians…he seems to be active involved in murders from the 60s to the 80s…then started up again recently." Flash frowned.

Sherlock Holmes turned to the Flash and all the others assembled there and answered "We've got a serial killer on our hands. Love those, there's always something to look forward to."

Morgan looked at Holmes and thought to himself –We've got a rare one here.-

Holmes looked over at the BAU team with the heroes. "Profilers. Going to analyze the murderer into submission?"

Jareau frowned. "I'd rather have the Batman here."

Holmes sighed and looked at Jareau in disdain. "Really? Do you want the murderer caught?"

"Yes, and why not have the World's Best Detective on this, but instead of Batman, who do we get? An egotisical, rude, arrogant, obnoxious…prick!" Jareau finished.

"From what I've heard about this 'Batman', you've just listed his best qualities…agent Jareau. Or, do you prefer JJ?" Holmes asked with slight sarcasm.

"My friends call me JJ. You're not my friend. You can call me Jennifer. Actually, in your case…_**Ms**_ Jareau. And you are…"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. I'm not going to go into detail about how I do what I do because chances are you wouldn't understand. If you've got a problem that you want me to solve, then contact me. Interesting cases only please. This is what I do:

1. I observe everything.

2. From what I observe, I deduce everything.

3. When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth."

-Morgan's right. We've got a real piece of work here, makes Batman look like Prince Charming.- Tommy thought to himself as he chuckled slightly at this as Hotchner introduced the rest of his team. "Aaron Hotchner." He continued to introduce the profilers. "This is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and the guy who sometimes forgets his manners is Jason Gideon."

"See, there is someone you have something in common with." Watson chirped.

Holmes glared at him, then looked at Reid, asking "Doctor? You seem too young to have gotten into medical school..."

Reid states "They're PhD's, three of them."

"Are you a alleged genius?" Holmes asks.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute." Reid then gets a weird look and finishes "Yes, I'm a genius."

The heroes took over. "Black Canary. You've met the Flash. The others are…"

Holmes then took over again, naming one by one… "Thomas Oliver, a/k/a The White Tiger Ranger, Steven Hyde, the White Jaguar ThunderCat, his girlfriend Jaqueline Burkhardt, the Purple Lynx ThunderCat, Samantha Dean, the Purple Stegasaurus Ranger, Daniel Aydelott, the Shadow Panther ThunderCat, and Kris Munroe and Julie Rogers, the Yellow and Pink Power Angels. You each wear your Ranger colors in your normal identities, which should be a dead giveaway, plus there are several minor little personality quirks that give you away if someone was paying attention."

"In any case, we'll stop them. They're evil, we're the good guys, Good triumphs over evil. Simple." Samantha speaks.

Prentiss then corrects her with "Not always. Besides, there is an old Russian proverb that reminds us 'There can be no good without evil.'"

"I do believe they should not be involved in this, in fact this is a waste of manpower and time." Supervisor Erin Strauss snapped as she walked up to the team.

"Strauss, I don't give one tenth of one damn about budgets, your higher ups, and whose ass you kiss, people have been killed, not that you care one bit!" Tommy snapped back. Holmes looked at the White Ranger, respect growing.

"Young man, I think it is a disgrace, superheroes solving ordinary murders, why don't you…" Strauss began.

"Oh, shut up, Strauss!" Black Canary, Gideon and Tommy snap.

Jackie shouts "Hey, to hell with her, let's keep our minds on why we're here."

After a long pause Gideon, Black Canary, and Tommy mutter "Apologies."

"Thank you." Strauss sighs.

Holmes continues "Though do in fact shut up."

"And go home." Black Canary finishes.

_**2 hours later:**_

"Looks like this time, the killer here wanted to send a message to the group this musician was honoring…this being an ABBA tribute group, calling themselves 'Dancing Queen'. It seems we're looking for a failed musician, with ties to the industry. This person is most likely female, resentful of people who she feels don't or didn't deserve their success, and feels they stole it from her." Prentiss observes from the clues found at the scene.

"And from the eras of music the victims were part of…60s, 70s, 80s…and from 1954 on, she feels rock was the death knell of what she perceives as good music." Gideon sighs. "I prefer classical myself, but not enough to kill for it."

Tommy observes "This time, the killer left a clue. Some kind of oily residue on the body."

Flash and Black Canary walked over, but Holmes beat them to Tommy's side. "How fresh?"

"Very recently, I'd say about not more than an hour ago." Flash spoke. "Smells like our killer used an accelerant. Let's start with the riding crop."

"My thoughts exactly." Holmes began, then started whacking the corpse with the crop for 3 minutes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jareau shouted. Sherlock Holmes did not make a good impression on her.

"Listen, you silly woman, we need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. The surviving members of this group's lives depend on it." Holmes bellowed.

"Look, smartass, I know that, do you have to be such an uncaring bastard. At least have a little respect for the deceased!" Jareau shouted in his face.

"Looks like Holmes may have met his match in a woman." Watson spoke. "Anyone want to bet when's their first kiss/" Hyde, Jackie, and Prentiss giggled, Samantha smiled, and the others smiled, but Holmes and Jareau glared at Watson and shouted _**"ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD?!"**_

Meanwhile, Morgan makes a call back to Quantico, VA. "You've reached Penelope Garcia in the FBI's office of supreme genius." Garcia spoke over the phone.

"Hey, baby girl, it's Morgan. I need you to work me some magic here. I got an ABBA tribute band called Dancing Queen, something called Deadbolt Defense, and the remaining members of said group with only a couple hours to live. So what do you know?"

Garcia sighs. "For the tribute group, it make take some time to find out about them, and as for the other thing, then you've got a problem. Deadbolt's the number one password crack resistant software out there. You're going to have to get inside this guy's head to get the password."

Morgan chuckles slightly. "I thought I was calling the office of supreme genius."

Garcia smiles as she says "Well, gorgeous, you've been rerouted to the office of too frickin' bad."

Morgan smiles and looks at Prentiss just as she walks in. "Next time show a little leg!" then winks at her.

Prentiss smiles at him, then realizes what he said. "Morgan." He turns to face her, as she says "The only time you'll see a little leg from me is when I'm about to kick your ass!"

Morgan smiles as he quips "I still teach hand to hand combat back at Quantico if you need a little brush up training!"

Black Canary walks in just them. "AHEM. I found out the names of our victims. Astrid Bergen and Andreas Mueller. They were the main voices of our group. There were several former members of Dancing Queen, some have connections to ABBA. 98% of the former members have no reason to kill them, but 2 have major grudges with the group."

Garcia has heard every bit of conversation since Prentiss' arrival and adds "Ah, the Black Canary. Glad to be of service, I'll see what I can find out. Okay, you know how on Star Trek when Captain Kirk asked McCoy to do something totally impossible and McCoy says, 'Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!'?" she says, talking to Morgan.

"Hey, what are you telling me? Not to expect a miracle?"

Garcia smirks and replies "No, I'm saying I'm not a doctor."

"That's my girl."

Hyde and Reid walked in, Hyde speaking "Jackie found out that one of them is now one of their Parliament members. She, Dr. Reid & I are going to talk to him now. One of the victims was killed by fire with a chemical accelerant. That could mean our killer was a chemistry student."

"Reid then spoke up "It could also mean chemistry professor."

"Sorry, Dr. Reid, but I say student. You need self-confidence to lecture in front of a classroom full of 30 college kids. Arsonists are socially incompetent. This guy doesn't go on dates, doesn't go to parties, doesn't feel comfortable in front of groups…" Hyde quickly shuts up when Reid looks at him, realizing he fits the description." "And of course he's a total psychopath who hates musicians and singers."

Reid looks at Hyde. "Of course."

Jackie looks at Dr. Reid. "It's amazing that you knew about their one hit ballad in the USA.

Reid then looks at both Hyde & Jackie. "Do either of you think it's weird that I knew that ballad?"

Jackie looks at him and says "Dr. Reid, I don't know how you know half the stuff you know, but I'm glad you do, and according to your teammates, they're glad you do too."

Reid looked at both the White and Purple ThunderCats and asked "Do you think that's why I can't get a date?"

"Have you ever asked anyone?" Jackie asks as the trio walk out the room.

Reid shifts his eyes and tells them "No."

"That's why you can't get a date." Hyde tells him.

Kris, Julie, and Dan walk in and find Gideon about to put on a cassette of ABBA. "I figured that to catch this guy, we need to get into his head…and what better way to do that than listening to why he wants them dead."

"Interesting theory, we were about to do the same thing. Do you ever get frustrated with some of this endless evil and murdering of man against his fellow man?" Julie asks Gideon.

Gideon looks at the three and answers "Yes, and when it does, I remind myself of what James Reese once said, 'There are certain clues at a crime scene which, by their very nature, do not lend themselves to being collected or examined.' How's one collect love, rage, hatred, fear...? These are things that we're trained to look for. And with that, that keeps me in perspective." as the tape begins…

_Are you sure you wanna hear more  
What if I ain't worth the while  
Not the style you'd be looking for  
If I'm sweet tonight  
Things look different in the morning light  
I'm jealous and I'm proud  
If you hurt my feelings I'll cry out loud  
I'm Carrie not-the-kind-of-girl-you'd-marry  
That's me_

_Are you sure you wanna hear more_  
_Would I be the one you seek_  
_Mild and meek like the girl next door_  
_Don't you realize_  
_I may be an angel in disguise_  
_It's lonely to be free_  
_But I'm not a man's toy, I'll never be_  
_I'm Carrie not-the-kind-of-girl-you'd-marry_  
_That's me_

_I don't believe in fairy-tales_  
_Sweet nothings in my ear_  
_But I do believe in sympathy_

_That's me, you see_

_Are you sure you wanna hear more_  
_Won't you have a drink with me_  
_Just to see you're not really sore_  
_I can't help my ways_  
_I'm just not the girl to hide my face_  
_I'm Carrie not-the-kind-of-girl-you'd-marry_  
_That's me_  
_I'm Carrie not-the-kind-of-girl-you'd-marry_  
_That's me_

_There's a special love_  
_Like an eagle flying with a dove_  
_I'll find it in the end_  
_If I keep on searching, but until then_  
_I'm Carrie not-the-kind-of-girl-you'd-marry_  
_That's me_

_There's a special love_  
_Like an eagle flying with a dove_  
_I'll find it in the end_  
_If I keep on searching, but until then_  
_I'm Carrie not-the-kind-of-girl-you'd-marry_  
_That's me_

Arriving at a dilapidated recording studio, Jackie, Hyde, and Reid look over the place. "Whoa, someone decided to have a fire sale here." Jackie mused.

Hyde looked around. "No recordings, nothing. Our killer was thorough, didn't leave any trace to follow."

Reid walks over to a burnt out synthesizer and muses "Hmmm. When Robert Moog created the synthesizer, he said that it wasn't intended for music, rather as a communications tool. However, due to extrenuating circumstances, the Moog synthesizer soon was one of the first widely used electronic musical instruments. Early developmental work on the components of the synthesizer occurred at the _Columbia-Princeton Electronic Music Center_, now the Computer Music Center. While there, Moog developed the voltage controlled oscillators, ADSR envelope generators, and other synthesizer modules with composer Herbert Deutsch."

Hyde was now hooked. "How did he create the synthesiser?"

"Moog created the first voltage-controlled subtractive synthesizer to utilize a keyboard as a controller and demonstrated it at the AES convention in 1964. In 1966, Moog filed a patent application for his unique low-pass filter U.S. Patent 3,475,623, issued in October, 1969. He is a listed inventor on ten US patents." Reid added.

Jackie added "Anything else?"

"Moog had his theremin company (R. A. Moog Co., which later became Moog Music) manufacture and market his synthesizers. Unlike the few other 1960s synthesizer manufacturers, Moog shipped a piano-style keyboard as the standard user interface. Moog also established standards for analog synthesizer control interfacing, with a logarithmic one volt-per-octave pitch control and a separate pulse triggering signal. The first Moog instruments were modular synthesizers. In 1971 Moog Music began production of the Minimoog Model D, which was among the first synthesizers that was widely available, portable, and relatively affordable." Before Reid could continue, a crash came from the next room. Hyde & Jackie ran in and saw someone jumping into a car. The smell of gasoline wafted into the room.

"Dr. Reid, let's go, NOW!" Hyde yelled. In seconds the trio were out just before the studio went up in flames.

Back at the hotel, Dan & Kris were looking over the sample of gasoline accelerant that Hyde had discovered and were using the crime lab on the ShadowThunderCycle to analyze it. "Whoever used this obviously didn't want anyone to find him…but what's his connection to this 'Lorelei'? the Yellow Power Angel wanted to know.

"Kris…this isn't just gasoline…it has a time released booster for maximum fire acceleration. This 'Lorelei' obviously…" Dan started.

"This 'Lorelei' wants to gain her perceived fame by destroying the people who she feels stole it from her. She also wants to destroy Lex Luthor. He is the key ingredient in her revenge against the world of music." Jason Gideon took over.

"This 'Luthor' obviously had more than illegal music deals going on. He found one of these so called 'Lazarus pits' and used it on Lorelei, which most likely unhinged her. We are dealing with a functioning psychopath here." Holmes continued.

"Functioning psychopath…takes one to know one." Jareau muttered to herself.

-JJ.- Hotch chided her, then spoke up "From what we found out about the man who killed our two singers and torched their studio also has a failed music career, which is how Lorelei was able to get him to do this. He got into male stripping and crime, and as a result calls himself the 'Stripping Bandit.'"

Prentiss frowns "Stripping Bandit. That's terrible. That makes it sound like the bandit's doing nothing but stripping and stealing, not killing the victims.

Reid looks at everyone. "What would you call him?" The responses are swift and various…

Jareau: "Pervert."

Jackie: "Creep."

Hyde: "Slimeball."

Tommy: "Garbage."

Samantha: "Sick."

Julie: "Vermin"

Kris: "Scumbag."

Dan: "Bastard."

Black Canary: "Waste of air"

Morgan: "I'd call him an ass."

Watson: "Filth."

Hotchner: "I wouldn't waste my breath calling him anything."

Gideon, Flash, and Holmes bring everyone back to base: "Hey, focus, please."

"Namely, how do we nail the son of a bitch." Reid finished.

Hyde looked at Reid and asked "Man, why don't you have more of a social life?"

Tommy and Samantha looked over the beach. "I hope Holmes knows what he's doing." Samantha frowns.

"From what Watson tells me, he's sure this should nail him. Former bandmate who felt they wronged him, wants revenge by destroying the group he was once part of, no way is he gonna pass this up." Tommy tells her.

"He's here." Prentiss whispers over the comm. Unit.

A balding man, Claus Vastraud, walks up to Holmes, Morgan and Hotch. "I heard that you have something for Lorelei & me." He asks.

"1st of all…why are you doing this? What did they do for you to want our help in destroying them?" Holmes asks.

"I was a serious artist…I would have been spoken of in the same breath as Hendrix, Morrison, Presley…but then, they went in the direction of a…so called tribute band…my mates sold out! They cheapened what we stood for…I couldn't take it. So, I terminated my partnership with them…and decided that wasn't enough. Then Lorelei came into my life with the solution, she knew what I was going through, and we ended the group's reputation…and decided to finish them completely."

"Well, that's all we needed to hear. You're under arrest." Prentiss snapped.

Hyde, Tommy, Samantha, Jackie, Dan, Kris, Julie, Jareau, Watson, Gideon, and Reid joined them as Morgan cuffed Vastraud, Hotch snapping "That wasn't your call."

Flash & Black canary frowned slightly. "The one thing about this case…we hardly did anything." Black Canary sighed.

Morgan is about to relax after the case before the team heads to a concert. But on his MP3 player, there is a recording of Reid. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled music selection with an important announcement: Never wage a practical joke war against an MIT graduate because we have a history of going nuclear. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the dulcet sounds of the Brady Bunch's 'It's A Sunshine Day'**!**"

The song begins, then Morgan gets a sickened look on his face, yanks off headphones, and turns to Reid. "Ok, kid, that was cute, but is that all you got?

Reid snores loudly, then smiles when Morgan's phone rings and he answers "Hey, baby girl—"

Through the phone, the Brady Bunch 'It's A Sunshine Day' starts again. "AAAAAAUUGHHHHH!" Morgan screams.

Gideon waves a white napkin and offers it to Morgan, who refuses to accept the white flag. "Uh, huh. All right Reid, it's on. Just know that paybacks are a bitch."

Reid snores loudly once again. Tommy chuckles and asks "You guys coming with us to the concert?"

"Who's playing?" Jareau asks.

"Roxette." Samantha tells her.

"Why couldn't it have been a Led Zeppelin tribute band we were investigating?" Hyde frowns.

"And you say my musical horizons need broadening?" Jackie giggles.

Soon, the team is at a club where Roxette begins to sing…

_Save a prayer for a sinner and a saint, my baby's coming back  
Say a prayer, hide hide away yea yea baby's coming back  
Hey hey hey ride on the soul train now I'm too close to hide  
Gonna take on the time to find out if my love is _

_Soul deep - spinning the heart round a wire  
Soul deep - a heavenly wave  
Soul deep - heating the heart like a fire  
Soul deep is taking my breath away-ay-ay _

_Save a tear till the curtain will fall, well I'm saving them all for you  
Knock on wood, is it understood that I'm saving it up for you  
Hey hey hey, love is a hustle just a moment behind  
Gonna walk on the line to find out if my love is _

_Soul deep - spinning the heart round a wire  
Soul deep - a heavenly wave  
Soul deep - heating the heart like a fire  
Soul deep is taking my breath away-ay-ay _

_Save a prayer for a sinner and a saint, my baby's coming back  
Say a prayer, hide hide away yea yea baby's coming back  
Hey hey hey ride on the soul train now I'm too close to hide  
Gonna take on the time to find out if my love is _

_Soul deep - spinning the heart round a wire  
Soul deep - a heavenly wave  
Soul deep - heating the heart like a fire _

_Soul deep is taking my breath away-ay-ay_

In the states, a red haired woman frowns to herself. Luthor is not going to escape her revenge. The heroes have gotten too close. Time to get even more deadly…

**Next: 5: TURN TO STONE**


	6. 5: Turn To Stone

_Note: 'Evil Woman' and 'Turn To Stone' are by ELO_

**5: TURN TO STONE**

"Well, as the home of Prince, Vanity 6, and other groups, I'm more impressed that they based 'The Mary Tyler Moore Show' here." The Huntress spoke up. The team was in Minneapolis Minnesota.

Megan Wheeler looked around and sighed "Are you sure the victims were killed here?"

Frank Hardy spoke up then. "The group was called The Tyme. Prince helped them get their foot in the door, but circumstances broke the group up. They had just reformed with new members and were about to sign a new record deal."

Joe Hardy took over. "Then the 2 new members were seemingly killed in an auto accident. Batman looked over the scene of the crime and found way too many…coincidences and discrepencies. Way too many to be a natural accident."

J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, looked over the scene himself. "As always, Batman is right. There were no coincidences here. Lorelei has her hands in this…somehow."

Elle Greenway took over. "I've been able to find out a few facts about this 'Lorelei'. She was born Lorelei Blake in…get ready for this…1939."

"No way!" Megan shouted.

Nancy Drew then added "Lorelei Blake was part of a pseudo Andrews Sisters type group. They were performing all around the country just as the 1st British Invasion took a hold of music fans. Her group was sponsored by Lexcorp, then called Luthortune. He had a small, semi successful recording industry all his own. He also had somehow found one of Ra's Al Ghul's 'Lazarus Pits' He took a sample, when Lorelei's group was in a horrible accident, and she was the sole survivor. Batman found out that Luthor had an affair with Lorelei…but true to form, Luthor was just using her. He had taken a sample of the pit he found and had it injected into Lorelei, the result driving her mad, in addition to her being there with him later when he rediscovered it. He pushed her into the pit, sealing her fate as a functioning psychopath. It also cured her injuries…and restored her youth…permanently. We're dealing with someone who makes Luthor look like a sane, honest caring human being. He did insult and humiliate her in public, thus Lorelei has a mad on for Luthor like no one's business. She won't rest until he is completely ruined, financially, physically, any way."

"Black Canary & Flash were complaining that they didn't do anything in Sweden, that it was practically Tommy, Samantha, Hyde, Jackie, and the BAU…with some help from Sherlock Holmes who stopped their killer. Hopefully, I will have a little more to do here in L.A." J'onn J'onzz mused, then added "Black Canary, Flash, Dan, and Kris said since they hardly did anything in Sweden, they're coming here to help out."

The Dino Thunder Rangers and Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man, arrived a few minutes before, and had heard everything Nancy & the Hardys had said about Lorelei. "I get the feeling that there's more to it than even that." Ralph told everyone.

"Conner, what are you listening to?" Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger asked.

"Given who we're dealing with, I think this song by ELO fits…especially under the circumstances." Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, told everyone…

_You made a fool of me, but them broken dreams have got to end._

Hey woman, you got the blues 'cause you ain't got no one else to use.  
There's an open road that leads nowhere, so just make some miles  
Between here and there.  
There's a hole in my head where the rain comes in,  
You took my body and played to win,  
Ha, ha woman it's a crying shame,  
But you ain't got nobody else to blame.

E-evil woman, 

_E-evil woman, _

_E-evil woman, _

_Evil woman_

Rolled in from another town,  
Hit some gold too hot to settle down,  
But a fool and his money soon go separate ways,  
And you found a fool lyin' in a daze,  
Ha, ha woman what you gonna do,  
You destroyed all the virtues that the lord gave you,  
It's so good that you're feeling pain,  
But you better get your face on board the very next train.

E-evil woman, 

_E-evil woman, _

_E-evil woman, _

_Evil woman_

Evil woman how you done me wrong,  
But now you're tryin' to wail a different song,  
Ha ha, funny how you broke me up, You made the wine now you drink the cup,  
I came runnin' every time you cried,  
Thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes,  
Ha ha very nice to know, that you ain't got no place left to go.

_E-evil woman, _

_E-evil woman, _

_E-evil woman, _

_Evil woman  
_

"Definitely it fits. Where do we begin?" Eric Forman, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, asked.

"We look into the murdered singers here. Lindsay and Jack Cameron, a husband & wife team, were the 2 newest members of the Tyme. They were also successful songwriters…until they were killed a month ago." Donna Pinciotti, the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger, told everyone.

"No codes, nothing I can sink my teeth into." Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, sighed.

Trent Mercer, the White Dino Thunder Ranger, looked at Ethan and said it for the other Rangers. "Really?"

"We start…by talking to the members of the group…and maybe finding out if anyone has a connection to this…'Lorelei'." Ralph told everyone.

Kira, Conner, and Nancy were looking over a well maintained studio, with all the latest, up to date recording systems and tools. Kira looked over the place and sighed sadly…it was obvious that she wished that she could record some of her music with these tools. Bringing her back to why they were there, Conner walked up to a lone man in his early sixties and asked "Albert Berry?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We hope so, I'm Nancy Drew, these are Conner McKnight and Kira Ford. We're looking into the murders of 2 of your group mates, Jack & Lindsay Cameron. Anything you can think of that can help us find out who did this?"

"Not much. Everything seemed like it was going well, no one acted like things were wrong. Norm can probably tell you more, he was with the two newcomers a lot more than I was."

"Norm?" Conner asked.

"Norman Burnett, one of the lead singers. He brought them into the group. Lindsay & Jack both seemed like a perfect fit in the group, who would want them dead?"

"That's what we're here to find out. We do know someone is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Have you heard of someone called Lorelei Blake?" Kira asked.

"I think I can answer that." Kris Munroe answered, as she and Dan Aydelott walked in. "She was part of a tribute 50s girl doo-wop group…the Glowbeams, inspired by the McGuire Sisters. They never made the big time…and were cut…some say thankfully…short in their career by a traffic accident which killed the other 2 members."

"Lorelei was the sole survivor. Luthor owned part of the recording company that she was with. Pretending to love her, Lex used her as an experiment with an extraction of a Lazarus Pit he came across. He injected her with it, then later, when they were on a supposed lover's hike, he pushed her into the pit. She emerged young again, but her mind was permanently scarred by these events. She blamed Luthor…understandably and correctly, and has decided to ruin and destroy him…and who can blame her." Dan finished.

"Lex at work. Let's join the others. Thank you for your help, Mr. Berry." Nancy told him.

"I hope you find the ones who did this…and make them pay." He spoke as the group left.

"We have to stop Lorelei…what she's doing…makes no sense!" Conner snapped.

Kira was in complete agreement. "One way or another, she pays for this!"

While Conner, Kira, and Nancy return to the hotel, Dan & Kris join Joe & Frank Hardy in looking up family members of Lindsay & Jack Cameron. Frank sighs "You would think that they would have moved out of this neighborhood."

Joe speaks "Their families still live here, and didn't want to move. In a way, I can understand…childhood friends, close neighbors, tight bonds to people…that's not easy to keep up these days."

"Yeah. It's not easy to make changes like…" Kris stopped and asked "You get the feeling we're being…"

"_**FOLLOWED!**_ Yeah, and I see by who!" Dan shouted. Tengas, and Hunger Dogs charged the foursome…only to be slammed by a red & gold blur. A group of Tengas were seemingly blasted to bits by a familiar sonic blast.

"Flash! Black Canary!" Kris shouted, just as she got suited up. "ANGEL POWER!"

Dan took his cue. "FROM THE SHADOWS COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!"

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Eric, Donna, & Trent teleported in, and went to work. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

Martian Manhunter also showed up, along with Megan, Ralph Dibny, now suited up as the Elongated Man, the Huntress, and Nancy, and the heroes went to work. Megan was first up, blasting an intense burst of light, blinding the Tengas. Black Canary beat Hunger Dogs senseless before unleashing her Canary Cry again. Elongated Man stretched around a pack of Hunger Dogs, the contracted, knocking them out.

Frank & Joe Hardy, and Nancy Drew showed their martial arts skills, driving the Tengas crazy before Kris unleashed a blast of lightning on them. J'onn changed into the White Ranger, drawing several Tengas to him, then when they were close, changed into a kraken, and destroyed them, while Conner, Trent, and the Huntress put more Hunger Dogs down for the count.

Kira, Ethan, Donna, and Eric polished off more Tengas and an unexpected pack of unwanted guests… "TYRANNODRONES! Who invited these party crashers?" Kira shouted.

"I don't know, but they're going home now!" Elle shouted, then unleashed a potent blast of sound, driving them back to where they came from, while the Flash and the Shadow ThunderCat finished off the rest of the Tengas. "What does that tell you?" Kris asked both heroes.

"That we're on the right track…and we're making someone very nervous." Dan finished.

Elle looked at the others. "I was just about to look up George Hilliard, no relation to Kat, by the way. The other 2 members, Donald Banks and George Williams are since deceased. Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Frank & I will." Joe told her.

"Meanwhile, Ralph & I will look into the Tyme's career. There may be something there we're missing." Megan spoke up.

As Joe & Frank Hardy arrived at George Hillard's address, there were police and a coroner coming out of the house. "Dammit, we're too late!" Joe snapped.

Frank sighed, then walked up to one of the policemen. "What happened?"

"Heart attack, rather sudden. Damn. Nice guy too. Friend of yours?" the policeman asked.

"We're investigating the murders of his bandmates. I'm Frank Hardy, this is my brother, Joe."

"Yes, Hawkman said that you would come here. I hope you and your friends catch this creep."

"Count on it." Joe said, as he and Frank entered the house.

Meanwhile, in an old music archive, Ralph & Megan looked over several recordings, master tapes, and cassettes. "Lorelei really covered her tracks." Megan sighed.

"There's gotta be something we can track, every crook leaves one. It's just a matter of finding it. And I just may have. Take a look at this." Ralph told her.

"Looks like Lorelei and her group were trying to get a recording contract with the same label. When the Tyme got it instead, Lorelei and her group flipped out. Her group had their crash around the time they had their 70s hit…" Megan began.

"It also looks like one of the studio technicians weren't that fond of the group either. And Lorelei found her killing instrument here. She had Joseph Greene poison both of the two new members…and somehow did away with George Williams. I'm going to check in with Batman…you try and find this Joseph Greene." Ralph told her.

Joseph Greene walked into his loft. –Garbage, all of it. Soon, there won't be that much of it.- Greene thought smugly to himself. He turned on the lights…

…to be confronted by 3 Power Angels, one ThunderCat, and 2 Justice Leaguers. "You know why we're here, don't you." Flash frowned.

Greene turned to run…only to be confronted by another Justice Leaguer, 2 reserves, and the entire Dino Thunder Ranger team. "Going somewhere?" Black Canary smirked, then snapped "I don't think so."

"None of you can prove anything!" Greene yelled.

"Really? How about a clause in a certain insurance claim that names you as the sole survivor of the Tyme? When Lorelei got in touch with you with this drug that simulated heart attacks, you used it on Banks and Williams…then when Lindsay and Jack found out, they threatened to go to the police…you had to kill them, only this time, poisoning them wasn't enough…you made their deaths look like an automobile accident." Kris snapped.

"Yeah, so what? Since 1951, music is going down the garbage…why not. Lorelei has the right idea!" Green shouted.

"That's not her call to make…or yours! Hands behind your back, please." Nancy told him.

2 days later, Greene was in jail, and plans were made to track down Lorelei. Kira especially wanted her to pay. Eric and Donna looked at her and sighed, Donna saying "I can understand why this case is getting to her. In some way, this 'Lorelei' is killing bits and pieces of her future. Isis and Superman and their team hopefully can put a stop to this witch."

"Count on that. Right now, we're at ELO's special concert, and hopefully, that should cheer up our friend." Conner smiled. Black Canary, Flash, Dan, Kris, Megan, Elle, Ethan, Trent, Ralph, J'onn, Nancy, Frank, Joe, Huntress, Eric and Donna all agreed, smiling as Jeff Lynne took to the stage, shouting "This 1st song goes out to Kira Ford!"

Kira looked at Conner, who grinned at her and said "Feel better now?"

Kira hugged her teammate as ELO began the song…

_The city streets are empty now (The lights don't shine no more)  
And so the songs are way down low (Turning, turning, turning)  
A sound that flows into my mind (The echoes of the daylight)  
Of everything that is alive (In my blue world)_

I turn to stone When you are gone  
I turn to stone  
Turn to stone When you comin' home  
I can't go on

The dying embers of the night (A fire that slowly fades till dawn)  
Still glow upon the wall so bright (Turning, turning, turning)  
The tired streets that hide away (From here to everywhere they go)  
Roll past my door into the day (In my blue world)

I turn to stone When you are gone  
I turn to stone  
Turn to stone When you comin' home  
I can't go on  
Turn to stone When you are gone  
I turn to stone

Yes, I'm turnin' to stone 'cause you ain't comin' home  
Why you ain't comin' home If I'm turnin' to stone?  
You've been gone for so long And I can't carry on  
Yes, I'm turnin', I'm turnin' I'm turnin' to stone

The dancing shadows on the wall (The two step in the hall)  
Are all I see since you've been gone (Turning, turning, turning)  
Through all I sit here and I wait (I turn to stone, I turn to stone)  
You will return again someday (To my blue world)

I turn to stone When you are gone  
I turn to stone  
Turn to stone When you comin' home  
I can't go on  
Turn to stoneWhen you are gone  
I turn to stone

I turn to stone When you are gone  
I turn to stone  
Turn to stone When you comin' home  
I can't go on  
Turn to stone When you are gone  
I turn to stone

"DAMN IT ALL! They're getting a little too close! Luthor has to pay for what he did to me…and that witch he's hooked up with. Now it's time to get serious." Lorelei shouted. And with those words, she began her final plans to ruin Luthor once and for all.

**Next: HELLO, I LOVE YOU**


	7. 6: Hello, I Love You

_Note: 'Love's Unkind' and 'When Love Takes Over You' are by Donna Summer.__Anticipation is by Carly Simon, and Hello, I Love You is originally by the Doors, remade by Adam Ant._

**6: HELLO, I LOVE YOU**

" New York . Cradle of Civilization. Cradle of Civilization my ass." Piper Halliwell snapped.

It was no secret that the Halliwell sisters were not fond of New York City . It was a surprise that Isis didn't care for the city either. The Human Goddess agreed with them when she stated "The sooner we find this 'Lorelei' and put her away, the better."

Superman sighed. "This place has it's good points, too. The Jets, the Mets, the Ed Sullivan Theater…"

"Said with the thinking of someone who lives in a city like this. At different times, Piper, Phoebe, and I have been here…and were not blown away. Let's table this discussion, because we're here." Prue finished. Where they were was One Police Plaza , home to Major Case…and the newly formed JLA Investigative Branch.

Inside, the heroes run into Dets. Alexandra Eames, Robert Goren and Carolyn Barek. Mike Logan had just came into the squadroom 1 minute later. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Isis is about to go to the Crime lab. We've found out more about our murder victims. The 2 guys belonged to a Doors tribute band, while the girl was part of a Go-Gos tribute band." Phoebe speaks up.

Piper notices the salad Barek is eating. "What type of tomato is that?"

Barek smiles then says "Cherry tomato? They're from my garden."

Piper then grins and says "You have a garden here? What else do you grow?"

Barek gins. "Cabbage."

Logan overhears and adds "Polish food. I love pierogis. Are your mother's any good?"

Barek sighs. "Nah. Wasn't her thing. So what did Mrs. Logan make her boy?"

"Rum punch." As Logan smiles to himself, both Barek and Piper look at him inquiring. "Private joke. What are the victims names?"

"They were related. Madelyn, Kevin, and Timothy Zucker, changed their family name to Zoom. Not the greatest choice." Prue states. She then asks "Who's that guy in your…interrogation room? Did I get that right?"

"Yeah, you did. As for him, That's one of the suspects that Logan picked out." Barek tells her. "Where did Isis go?"

"She went to the CSI lab. There might be something there found on the victims' clothing or items that we missed." Clark tells them. Superman had changed into Clark Kent before going inside. Clark then starts to ask "About…

Capt. James Deakins then begins to describe Logan with "He's one of those cops. Always looking for the crook in the room."

"Like a certain Bat eared friend I know." Clark muses to himself.

Three teenagers walk in then. "Alex, a friend of ours was a witness to a murder. Is she still here?" Lilly Chilman, a young blonde girl in yellow asks.

Eames tells her "Still in the other interrogation room."

Theo Martin frowns "Why is she being grilled. What did she do?

The father of witness said angrily "She engaged in reckless and inappropriate behavior."

Eames glares at the father, saying "I think we know what that means."

Casey Rhodes glares at the father then, snapping "Does Daddy Dearest here have any idea what drove her to it?"

"What are you inferring…"

Barek joins in. "Bruises, scarring, and other signs of abuse. She's filed charges for your arrest. Her mother is on her way now…hopefully to get her far away from you."

Casey almost smiled as he then spoke "As for you, if there's any kind of justice still left in this city, you'll go to jail for a long time."

While this conversation has been taking place, Clark, Goren and Logan begin exchanging tidbits about the Rat Pack and its history in New York City landmarks. Eames looks at Prue, Piper, and Barek, then sighs "Let's put them out of our misery."

"How do we go about doing that?" Piper asks.

"Simply put, we say if they mention this damned gin-swilling 'Rat Pack' again, we'll cut their beer with horse laxative." Phoebe snaps.

"Ouch. I think we can come up with something less painful…such as telling them not to ever mention that bunch again." Prue says.

"No appreciation for good music or movies. Logan said that he had a hunch about where we could find one of Lorelei's henchmen. Anyone want to come along?" Clark asks.

Piper frowns "Are you going to mention that damn, chauvinistic "Rat Pack' again?"

"Not gonna lie. Most likely." Clark tells them.

Piper then says "Well, in that case…" then, as one, she, Prue, Phoebe, Eames, and Barek shout "HELL, NO!"

"Suit yourselves." Clark sighs, as he, Goren and Logan head off to a club to look for their suspect. Watching them go, Eames says to the others still in the squadroom "There they go. Ocean's Three."

"Casey, Lilly, and Theo ask "Who?"

"Reference to a crap 1960s movie that for some reason George Clooney and Brad Pitt revived. Don't ask me why." Piper tells them.

Meanwhile, Andrea Thomas has arrived at the crime lab, and is talking to Det. Stella Bonasera. "Find out anything?'

"Yeah, the person who arranged the murders has the worst taste in music ever, replacing the tracks recorded with a boat load of pseudo-McGuire Sisters type songs…all of them awful, telling women to have no mind of their own and stand by their man, right or wrong. Yuck." Bonasera tells her.

Det. Mac Taylor walks in then, adding "What did you expect from 1951?"

Bonasera looks at the new arrival. "What time did you get in?"

Taylor looks at her and says matter-of-factly "I never went home."

"Can't sleep?" Andrea asks.

Taylor gives her a sly look and replies "What's sleep?"

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes then comes in and asks "You never went home last night, huh?"

Taylor observes "Looks like you didn't, either."

Hawkes then replies "Hey, I've got two miles of bandages to go through. What's your excuse?"

Andrea asks "Which victim?"

"Madelyn. 3rd degree burns over 1/3 of her body when she was found. Any idea why she's killing singers & musicians?" Hawkes wanted to know.

"That's what we're gonna find out…and hopefully nail Lorelei once and for all." Andrea sighs.

One hour later, Andrea returns to Major Case with Taylor, Bonasera, and Det. Don Flack in tow. "Any new findings?"

"Not much. Lorelei married…completely for money. It seems that she has a lot in common with Lex…along with holding a grudge. She blames him for her failed career, the deaths of her group mates, and for the condition of music in general, thinking since 1951 it's all trash." Logan tells them.

"Who the hell is she to talk? I've heard some of her stuff…she wants to bring back things that the McGuire Sisters, Pat Boone, the Lettermen, and groups like them recorded? That would send me into a suicidal depression if I had to hear nothing but that." Goren frowned.

"Flack got one of her paid killers…he's in the interrogation room now. Deakins told them, then added "Logan, would you like to work your magic on him?"

The grin from Logan's face told Andrea –The hounds have been unleashed.-

Soon, Andrea, Clark, Barek, Taylor, and Deakins watch Logan interviewing a witness through a glass window. They do not have access to audio. Barek then says "He's got an interesting interview style. Very affable. Cuddly cop."

"Not what I expected." Taylor tells them.

Inside the interview room, Logan is talking to the witness "…And I'll owe you. I'm good for it. Ask anybody. Mike Logan. How about it?"

Witness nods. Logan continues with "Now I'm going to pound my fist on the table. Okay?" He then slams his hand on the table and stands up abruptly, looking angry.

Outside the room, Taylor looks at Barek and Deakins, saying "Now that's the Logan I expected."

One hour later, Clark and Prue are with Logan & Barek as they grill one of Lorelei's go-betweens at a local bar. "Where's Lorelei?" Clark asks.

The man answers in Spanish "No Habla Ingles."

Barek takes over and a conversation is held between the two. Clark looks at her afterwards then asks "What was that all about?"

"He said that Lorelei contacts him by cell phone. Luthor did something to her that caused her not to be employable by anyone in the music industry, trashing her reputation. He knows about this because of a one night encounter they had. She was able to gain information for what she did through him, but she never told him why she wanted these people." Barek tells them.

Logan looks at his partner, then asks "So just in case I need an interpreter, how many languages do you speak?"

Without batting an eye, Barek tells them "Spanish, Yiddish, Italian, Polish, some Creole, some Russian, some Cantonese from working in Chinatown. You?"

"Me? I can barely make out French. Clark?" Prue asks.

"Japanese, French, Spanish, and Valspeak. There are some of mine from the San Ferando Valley and Encino, and that's all they speak." Clark says this and notices both Barek and Prue shaking their heads. He turns to Logan and asks "What about you?"

Logan looks at all three and says "I can say "Stop, police" and "What's your sign?" in fifteen different languages. Along with 'Have smack, will travel.' In French."

"Cute." Prue grins, as they walk into a pool hall. Barek tries to be disarming. " Hi, we're getting engaged. My sister's helping me look for certain jewels. I'm looking for a diamond solitare."

"I'm not in the jewelry business."

Barek asks "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Prue frowns and adds "What's the loop for, so you can find your jeans when you take a leak?"

Logan looks at the eldest Halliwell. "I wish I had said that." He then swings the pool cue on the jeweler's loop on the fence's neck. "Lorelei got you fencing rocks for Johnny Feist?"

"I don't know no Johnny Feist."

Logan frowns and says "You know, I had a partner - ohh what a great stick man he was - here's something he had way too much decency to teach me." He then snaps a pool cue in half with his foot.

Now terrified, Whittaker shrieks "What're you gonna do with that?"

Logan grabs the fence by the jeweler's loop around his neck and shoves the broken pool cue under his jaw. He drives the fence around the pool hall while Barek and Clark follow, looking alarmed. Logan then speaks " I'm a rage-a-holic cop who took a swing at a city councilman. Everybody thinks that I'm a ticking bomb. Maybe today's the day I blow, I don't know. It's up to you."

"You're sick, man. Don't hurt me."

-Definitely another Bruce.- Clark thinks to himself.

"Hurt you? Hurt you? How much you pay Johnny for those rocks? You profit from the people he and this 'Lorelei kill. You encourage him to kill more. I have absolutely zero compassion for you. You know, Rudy's not the mayor anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

Prue grins. She then sends the fence flying into a wall with her telekinesis. "Damn, I wish I could do that." Logan grins.

"C'mon, you can do something like that." Prue grins, then catches Johnny Feist trying to escape through the back exit, sending him flying into the pool table with her telekinesis.

Logan grins "You're right." Looking at Feist, he smirks "C'mon. Here's a little police magic. Shazam, you're under arrest."

Barek smiles. "Faith trumps science. Once again."

Prue looks at Logan, then grins "Nothing a little calamine lotion can't fix."

Back at the crime lab, Prue joins Piper and Det. Lindsay Monroe. "Listening to a Donna Summer song?"

"The victims were prepping for a tour with her, and this was one of the songs they were going to do. We thought that would help us find out more about Lorelei." Piper tells her sister.

Monroe looks at the two Halliwell sisters. "It's on…"

_You seem to be in a dizzy spin_

_You can't work it out_

_You can't explain the mood you're in_

_You're stumbling about  
But it's the same thing happened to you_

_Has happened to me_

___I understand what you're going through_

_Over emotional and confused_

_You can't keep up with your change of moods_

_But it's true, _

_'cause these are the things we do_

_When love takes over you_

___You've got no time, for anyone_

_Even friends get in the way_

_You won't take any good advice_

_Or listen to what I say  
Because it don't just happen to you_

_It happens to everyone_

___I understand what you're going through_

_It's nothing new, 'cause I've been there too_

_It's all too much for a girl like you_

_Yes it's true, _

_'cause these are the things we do_

_When love takes over you_

___Ooh, baby la, la, la, la_

_Ooh, baby la, la, la, la  
But it's the same thing happened to you_

_Has happened to me, oh now_

___I understand what you're going through_

_Over emotional and confused_

_You can't keep up with your change of moods_

_But it's true, _

_'cause these are the things we do_

_When love takes over you_

___I understand what you're going through_

_It's nothing new 'cause I've been there too_

_It's all too much for a girl like you_

_Yes it's true, _

_'cause these are the things we do_

_When love takes over you_

___I understand what you're going through_

_Over emotional and confused_

_You can't keep up with your change of moods_

_But it's true, _

_'cause these are the things we do_

_When love takes over you_

___I understand what you're going through_

_It's nothing new 'cause I've been there too_

_It's all too much for a girl like you_

_Yes it's true, _

_'cause these are the things we do_

_When love takes over you_

"Well, given Lorelei's tastes in music, I can see why she would want musicians dead. Where was the victim found?" Piper asked.

Det. Danny Messner came in, speaking "Near a huge oak in Central Park."

Monroe sighs. "Well, too bad birds can't talk because there's a robin's nest like twelve feet away."

Messner grins. "Bird's-eye view."

Laughing, Monroe snaps "You had to say it, right?"

"What are ya gonna do?"

Prue frowned. "All my favorite theories shot to hell in 60 seconds."

Piper, Phoebe, Casey, Lilly, Theo, Goren, and Eames meanwhile, had gone to Lorelei's midtown high rise. Eames looked at her partner. "Popular opinion had it pegged as a murder/suicide."

Goren had a distinct response. "I never trust opinion polls."

"Neither do I." Phoebe then knocks on the door, then shouts "HELLO?"

"Pheebs!" Piper whispered.

The door opens, and a deceptively young looking woman answers in an annoyed tone "Can I help you?"

"Lorelei Blake-Whitney?" Theo asks.

"Yes." The woman was colder than Ice Station Zebra.

Goren looks at a painting. "Hey. This is nice." He, Theo, Casey, Lilly, walk in.

Phoebe agrees. "Is that a Monet?" She then follows the 4 Jungle Fury Rangers inside.

Piper and Eames look mockingly apologetic. "They can't help themselves. Can we come in?"

"You're interrupting a very important evening." Lorelei snaps.

Goren: We could come back tomorrow...

Lorelei looks at the 4 detectives. "That would be so much better."

Casey then takes a cue from Logan. "Yeah. But since we're here…"

Leon Bradley, an acting agent, says "What is going on here?"

"We should be asking you that question. Are we…ahem… interrupting something?" Casey muses.

Bradley snaps "What the hell are you imagining? I'm interested in her acting. I signed her own as a student four weeks ago."

Both Lily and Phoebe are copying a mime taking place in the other room as Piper asks "Do you have a lot of students in their 60s?"

Bradley frowns "No."

Goren takes over. "Fifties, forties…"

"I'm guessing 25 is the cutoff for actresses. Twenty-six if they're pretty." a disgusted Eames concludes.

Lorelei got defensively angry as she snapped "You don't know. You don't know what it's like."

Goren frowned as he replied "What, to work so hard?"

"Yes."

Goren asked "And still be a nobody."

"Yes." Lorelei frowned.

Goren glared at her as he snapped "Welcome to the human race. What is it that makes you think you have the right to be the earth's one woman music and taste police?"

Piper frowned as well. "The hell with her. We'll get enough on her to put her away for life soon. Enjoy your freedom while you can, it will be your last." All seven then leave in disgust.

2 girls walk over to the group as they exit the building. "Are you talking about that crazy retro redhead, stuck in the 40s?"" a long haired brunette asks.

"Yes. Any idea what she was talking about?" Eames asked.

"No. we were getting weird vibes from her, but she was talking about this weird place down a flight of stairs…with a red bar."

"Thank you." Casey smiles as they leave.

Not gaining any other information at the playhouse, they start to return to the squadroom, when they are attacked by…

"RINSHI?! How did Lorelei get a hold of them?" Theo shouts"

"Later for that! Right now…" Casey, Lilly, Theo, Eames, and Goren grab their Solar Morphers and shout as one…

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

While the Rangers morph, the Charmed Ones go to work, using their telekinetic powers, Molecular Combustion, and phasing to finish off a pack of Rinshi. Clark is nearby, and quickly changes to Superman to demolish a group of Rinshi. Isis has also gotten into the fight, destroying the mindless henchmen.

Within seconds, the 5 are transformed into their Ranger forms. Eames, the Pink Eagle Ranger, grabs two Rinshi Warriors by the throat and shoots into the sky. Once high enough, she lets them go, sending them slamming into several unfortunate Rinshi.

Casey and Goren, the Red Tiger and Black Lion Rangers, went to work trashing several Rinshi with karate kicks and punches, while Lilly, the Yellow Cheetah Ranger, slammed more with super speed. Theo finishes the remaining Rinshi by using his razor sharp fans. The Blue Jaguar Ranger dimorphs afterwards, when the fight ends. "What was that about?"

Why don't we get back to the squadroom and find out." Casey tells him.

Once back, Andrea asks "You find out anything?"

Eames says "Not from Lorelei or this 'Bradley'. There were two girls who seemed to say there was this one place she went to. The girls don't remember anything about the place except that it's down a flight of stairs and it has a red bar."

Barek then gets this look on her face. "Oh. Ah ... The Shock and Awe club. It's on Harrison between Greenwich and Hudson ."

Everyone stares at her. Barek then states "There's this DJ there that I know." She leaves, while Logan grins at the others.

"BTW, we're getting too close for Lorelei's comfort. She sent some Rinshi to get rid of us, don't ask how she got a hold of them." Casey told them.

"Maybe DaiShi owed her a favor. We've been looking over Lorelei's financial records. Money's just been flying out of Lorelei's pocket. Dance lessons, voice coaches…" Piper tells them.

Goren states "She's servicing a long-suppressed ambition."

Eames then says "What? To star in the uptown Y's production of 'Mame'?"

Goren is describing Harvey to the other Jungle Fury Rangers. "…And the facial tic- it's, uh, disarming. The more anxious he gets, the worse it gets. If it's like most simple motor tics, it developed in early childhood."

Eames looks at them as well. "See what you miss?"

Theo sighs.

Eames then reviews the photocopy of a donation she made during a recent First Responders benefit. "Here's the check for the First Responders benefit, front and back."

Deakins starts to read over her shoulder. "Five hundred bucks."

"Who's Terry?" both Logan & Casey ask.

Eames replies "My date."

Everyone look at her. "Well, what was I supposed to do while I was pregnant? Sit home and knit?"

"Anything else Lorelei has her fingers in?" Deakins asks.

"One of the things they were to do on tour was another Donna Summer cover. This one." Phoebe tells everyone. She then plays the song…

___When I see him every morning in the schoolyard before the school bell rings_

_And when he passes in the hallway Well he doesn't seem to notice me  
He's got a crush on my best friend, but she don't care 'Cause she loves someone else _

_I'm standing on the outside not the inside where I wanna be_

___Love's unkind,_

_Love's unkind _

_Love's unkind, _

_Love's unkind _

_'Cause he's not mine_

___Just the other day I was praying He would give me a chance _

_Hoping he would choose me for his partner for the high school dance  
I was standing outside the class but it wasn't me, but my best friend, he asked _

_I went running back inside teary-eyed and left the two of them behind_

___Love's unkind, _

_Love's unkind _

_Love's unkind, _

_Love's unkind _

_'Cause he's not mine_

__Oh I love him so

I can't even let him know

'Cause he loves my best friend

But she don't care, she loves someone else  
And I asked my mama and she said "Love's unkind,

Love's so unkind"

She said, "Just keep it mind

'Cause you may find

Love's unkind"

___Love's unkind, _

_Love's unkind _

_Love's unkind, _

_Love's unkind _

__Why does he like to leave so

Why do I have to love him so

"Why does Lorelei think her…music would be better? This is way more original and fresher than anything she and her group ever did?" Prue asked.

Isis looked over and replied "We'll catch her, throw her behind bars for the rest of her life and ask her nicely."

"Lorelei's got someone helping her achieve her dream to kill good music. She's got some guy named Harvey Brookline to be her manager." Phoebe says, after looking over some recent information just uncovered.

Superman looked at what he had uncovered as Clark Kent . "Lorelei has her hooks in him good. He hired a couple of thugs to kill off Madelyn and Kevin."

Barek added "Lorelei recently hacked into Luthor's financial records…and somehow had several millions transferred into her personal account. She intends to make good on her vow to ruin him at all costs."

Isis almost smiled. "I almost hope she does ruin the creep. Almost."

Messner agreed. "The world would probably put her on their Christmas list for life. Holding a purse found at the scene, he then asks "Hey Stell? You think this thing could be worth twenty five thou?"

Stella looks over and replies "If you buy in retail, add another two-grand for sales tax."

"Sickening. For that kinda scratch, I could buy a brand new Harley and have some change in my pocket afterwards."

Logan then added "You could also buy a new house with that…or in my mother's case…a complete gin distillery."

"There's also this clown she hired to be her manager…a Willis Jameson. When he couldn't get her the high paying gigs she wanted, she blackmailed him into ruining other careers…and it seems into murdering the Zoom siblings." Barek frowned.

"Where's Jameson now?" Isis asked.

"Holding court at this ritzy restaurant on 57th ." Deakins tells her.

"Leave that one to us." Eames almost smiled.

At the restaurant, Willis Jameson is trying to attract some young hopefuls into signing up with his agency, when both Goren and Eames arrive. "How old are you…really?" Eames asks, flashing her badge as she did so.

The three girls then take off as Goren glared at Jameson. "14-15 year olds. No class or shame…working for Lorelei has really changed you…and not for the better. Anyway, you're under arrest for the murder of Kevin, Madelyn, and Timothy Zoom."

Jameson snaps at the detectives as Goren handcuffs him and pulls him up. "What, you're serious?"

Eames glares at him and states "You don't see us wearing clown shoes, do you?"

Clark smiles as he exits the interrogation room. "Goren & Eames got everything we need to nail Lorelei. They're on their way to the auditorium now…for both her and Brookline."

"I just wish one of us were bringing her in." Casey sighed.

"Let them have the honors. I get the feeling I'd blow her up on sight." Piper was definitely disgusted by Lorelei.

At a rehearsal for her one-woman show, Lorelei shouts "Larry, I think I should be nearer to the edge of the stage. I want to fix them with my eyes. I want to frighten them."

The stage manager then sighs "Take my word for it, Lorelei. If they're here tonight, they'll be frightened.

Brookline smiles as he speaks "There are going to be big agents here tonight, Lorelei…all to see you!"

"She won't be able to impress them behind bars…neither will you! You're both under arrest!" Eames snaps.

"Just what am I supposedly being arrested for?" Lorelei snaps.

"The murders of Madelyn, Kevin, and Timothy Zoom…along with other musicians and singers. Jealousy is a cruel mistress." Goren tells her as Eames walks up to her to cuff her.

Lorelei screams as she is being arrested "You can't do this to me. You have no proof. This can't be happening to me."

Eames almost smiles. "Sorry. Looks like you forgot your ruby slippers."

"You, too, Harvey." Goren cuffs him, as the police walk in and escort the whining twosome outside to the squadcar.

Eames sighs as she reflects "Lorelei thought her music was great, and that she and Harvey were the answer to each other's prayers."

Goren responded with "Well…Lorelei will get a chance to entertain a captive audience…I don't know how receptive they'll be, but she'll have an audience. And…I think Harvey will like jail."

Eames looks at her partner as he replies "Well, it's where all the famous people are these days."

At a local concert hall, a Doors tribute band is about to play. Phoebe asks "Any word on Lorelei's case?"

Eames sighed and told the assembled group "Lorelei got off on a technicality, but she is definitely being watched Luthor's probably not going to sleep well for a long time. Where's Prue?"

That question was soon answered when 'Anticipation began to play and they saw Prue up on stage starting to sing…

_We can never know about the days to come  
But we think about them anyway  
And I wonder if I'm really with you now  
Or just chasing after some finer day._

Anticipation, anticipation  
Is making me late  
Is keeping me waiting

And I tell you how easy it feels to be with you  
And how right your arms feel around me.  
But I, I rehearsed those words just late last night  
When I was thinking about how right tonight might be.

Anticipation, anticipation  
Is making me late  
Is keeping me waiting

And tomorrow we might not be together  
I'm no prophet, Lord I don't know nature's way  
So I'll try to see into your eyes right now  
And stay right here, 'cause these are the good old days.  
These are the good old days.  
And stay right here, 'cause these are the good old days.  
These are the good old days.  
These are the good old days.  
These are the good old days.  
These are the good old days.

After some serious applause, the band took over and started with their version of a Doors' classic…

_Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game_

She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this song

Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for something sweet  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?

Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello  
I want you  
Hello  
I need my baby  
Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello

**Next: THAT'S ROCK & ROLL**


	8. Epilogue: That's Rock & Roll

_Ok, the finale. The songs here come from: Bobby Hebb(Sunny), Shaun Cassidy (Hey, Deanie, Carolina's Comin' Home, Da Doo Ron Ron, That's Rock & Roll), Jose Feliciano(Light My Fire, originally by the Doors), Eddie Money & Ronnie Spector (Take Me Home Tonight), The Walker Brothers (The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore), ZZ Top (Can't Stop Rockin'),Lynda Carter(Wanna Get Beside You), The Tymes(You Little Trustmaker), Asia (Heat Of The Moment), Debby Boone (Your Love Broke Through), Crystal Gayle (Half The Way), Frank & Moon Unit Zappa (Valley Girl), Leif Garrett (I Was Made For Dancing, Feel The Need), Paul McCartney & Wings(With A Little Luck). _

**EPILOGUE: THAT'S ROCK & ROLL**

Lex Luthor was watching Rita Repulsa transform herself…and loved what she had become. No longer an alien space witch, she now looked like 80s soap vixen Morgan Fairchild. "You like?"

"Drool. Why the change?"

"Lorelei thinks she can destroy us and not get burned. Well, I'm about to prove her wrong. And to do that, I have to be better than she is at this. When she escaped, she vowed not to be caught until she ruined us. I aim to see that doesn't happen…ever. By ripping her to shreds if that's what it takes. " Rita said with deadly determination.

Taking the new Rita in his arms, Lex smiled. "I love it when you're vicious." He said before he kissed her.

Meanwhile, at One Police Plaza in New York, the Investigative Branch of the JLA was wrapping up the case they had just worked on with the team. Jennifer (JJ) Jareau was still a little ticked off with her meeting with Sherlock Holmes. "OK, he's a master detective…but does that excuse being such a complete jackass?"

Daryl Morgan looked at her and made the mistake of joking "When were the two of you going to kiss?"

Jason Gideon said to Morgan "One word…RUN!"

Mike Logan smiled then asked "Is there room on this team for 2 more detectives…they're from Los Angeles, and I've heard they do damn good work."

Mac Taylor knew who he was talking about. "Dets. David Starsky & Ken Hutchinson?"

"Exactly."

Meanwhile, after all of Lorelei's murderous associates were captured, and she herself was arrested, the Rangers decided that, despite her escape, some down time was needed. The Partridge Family held a free concert in Time Square. Filled to capacity, the Partridges opened with Keith shouting…

"How's everyone doing today? I hope you're ready for some damn good stuff. I'd like to kick it off with this…"

_Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain.  
Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain.  
Now the dark days are gone, and the bright days are here,  
My Sunny one shines so sincere.  
Sunny one so true, I love you._

_Sunny, thank you for the sunshine bouquet.  
Sunny, thank you for the love you brought my way.  
You gave to me your all and all.  
And now I feel ten feet tall.  
Sunny one so true, I love you._

_Sunny, thank you for the truth you let me see.  
Sunny, thank you for the facts from A to Z.  
My life was torn like a wind-blown sand,__  
__And the rock was formed when you held my hand.  
Sunny one so true, I love you._

_Sunny, thank you for the smile upon your face.  
Sunny, thank you thank you for the gleam that shows its grace.  
You're my spark of nature's fire,  
You're my sweet complete desire.  
Sunny one so true, Yes I love you._

_Sunny, yesterday all my life was filled with rain.  
Sunny, you smiled at me and really, really eased the pain.  
Now the dark days are gone, and the bright days are here,  
My Sunny one shines so sincere.  
Sunny one so true, I love you.  
I love you..._

Applause rang through the park. Will arrived just as Keith was about to start the next song. "I heard that you got the woman who had dad killed. How did she escape?" Will asked.

"She got off on a technicality, but Goren & Eames aren't going to let her get off like that, they'll get her." Tommy Oliver smiled.

Keith grinned as he started the next song…

_I was a fool for your love From the moment I saw you  
Like a vision in the darkness Of a thousand lonesome, lonely nights  
Like my heart threw away the keyI'm as blind as a man could be  
Oh darlin' Till you help me see the light_

Hey Deanie Won't you come out tonight  
The stars are dancin' Like diamonds in the moonlight  
And we could never find a better time To be in love

Hey Deanie Won't you come out tonight  
The summer's waitin' The moon is shinin' so bright  
Hey Deanie you're the one I'm dreamin' of

I stand accused I'm in league with the forces of darkness  
An incurable believer In the magic of the midnight sky  
And the love that I found today Oh, I can't let it slip away  
Oh darlin', can't you read between the lines__

_Hey Deanie Won't you come out tonight  
The stars are dancin' Like diamonds in the moonlight  
And we could never find a better time To be in love_

Hey Deanie Won't you come out tonight  
The summer's waitin' The moon is shinin' so bright  
Hey Deanie you're the one I'm dreamin' of

_Deanie, love is all there is  
I don't wanna lose it  
Don't wanna let the evenin' end_

_Oh, no, no, no, yeah, yeah!_

_Hey Deanie Won't you come out tonight  
The stars are dancin' Like diamonds in the moonlight  
And we could never find a better time To be in love___

Hey Deanie Won't you come out tonight  
The summer's waitin' The moon is shinin' so bright  
Hey Deanie you're the one I'm dreamin' of

Cheers and applause rang through the park once more, as Keith smiled and said "And now, a good friend of ours…Tommy Oliver!"

Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Samantha Dean, Billy Cranston, and Tommy's new wife, Kimberly Hart-Oliver, were surprised as he came to the mic. "This was originally by the Doors…but I was always drawn to this version by Jose Feliciano. Kim, baby, this is for you." Tommy picked up the guitar and began to sing…

_You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire

The time for hesitation's through  
There's no time to wallow in the mire  
Darling we could only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire

Well, you know that it would be untrue  
And you know that I would be a liar  
If I was to and tell you  
Mama we couldn't get much higher, yeah

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire, yeah  
Try to set the night on fire, yeah hey

Come on baby, light, light my fire, yeah  
Come on baby, light my fire don't you know it's alright  
Light my fire, light my fire, light my fire, oh  
Light my fire, light my fire, light my fire, yeah girl

Girl you better light my fire, yeah  
You better light, you better light, you better light my fire  
And we're gonna get much higher  
Oh, come on girl, you know I love you girl  
You know I need you babe, come on baby, light, light, light

Light my fire, light my fire, light my fire  
Light my fire, light my fire, light my fire  
Light, light, light, light, light, light, my, my fire  
Light, light, light, light, light my fire girl  
Well, light my fire girl

The cheers continue, then Keith is joined by Zack as they both speak "This next song is dedicated to two very special ladies here…Eve Torres and Diana Prince!"

Diana & Eve are surprised at first, then smile lovingly as the song begins…

_**Keith:**__ I feel the hunger, it's a hunger, That tries to keep a man awake at night_

_Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder, When I feel you with my appetite__  
__With all the power you're releasing__ , __It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone_

_Anticipation is running through me__ , __Let's find the key and turn this engine on__  
__I can feel you breathe, I can feel your heart beat faster_

___Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang,_

_**Trini:**__ "Be my little baby"_

___**Zack:**__I get frightened in all this darkness, I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone_

_I need some company, a guardian angel__ , __To keep me warm when the cold winds blow__  
__I can feel you breathe__I can feel your heart beat faster_

___Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang,_

_**Trini:**__ "Be my little baby"__Be my little baby__  
_

_**Keith:**__ Just like Ronnie sang,_

_**Zack:**__ I said, just like Ronnie sang_

_**Trini:**__"Be my little baby, baby my darling..oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

_**Keith:**__ I feel a hunger, it's a hunger_

___**Keith/Zack:**__Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang,_

_**Trini:**__ "Be my little baby"_

___**Keith/Zack:**__Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, _

_**Trini:**__ "Be my little baby"_

___**Keith/Zack:**__Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, _

_**Trini:**__"Be my little baby"_

___Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight__  
_

More cheers, then Hyde took to the stage, saying, "This is for a very special lady out there…Jackie Burkhardt!"

It was Jackie's turn to smile lovingly as Hyde began…

_Loneliness is a cloak you wear_

_A deep shade of blue is always there_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_the moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_the tears are always clouding your eyes_

_when you're without love, baby_

_Emptiness is a place you're in_

_With nothing to lose but no more to win_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_the moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_the tears are always clouding your eyes_

_when you're without love, baby_

_Lonely without you baby,_

_girl, I need you__I can't go on _

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_the moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_the tears are always clouding your eyes_

_the sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_when you're without love, baby_

After the applause died down, Hyde then shouted "Now, let's kick it up a bit!"

_You heard about the rock for sometime, I know_

_It's easy to do when you feel the roll_

_Make you wanna get up, make you wanna move your feet_

_No matter how it's done you know it can't be beat__  
__And I can't stop rockin'_

_No, I can't stop rockin'_

_Well, I can't stop rockin'_

_Baby, till I lose my mind_

___Somebody said, "It's wrong but I know it's all right"_

_Then it really hits you like a shot in the night_

_I'm never gonna stop as long as I can stay_

_Listen to me now, can't you hear me say?__  
__I can't stop rockin'_

_No, I can't stop rockin'_

_Well, I can't stop rockin'_

_Baby, till I lose my mind_

___I like to work it down low, _

_I like to work it to the top_

_And when it starts rockin', I ain't never wanna stop_

_It get yourself loose, get yourself high_

_I love to feel the motion and I'm tellin' you why__  
__'Cause I can't stop rockin'_

_No, I can't stop rockin'_

_No, I can't stop rockin'_

_No matter what they do do do do do or say_

_No matter what you do do do do do or say, no no__  
_

Keith smiled and shouted "Hey, Billy, let's hear from you!"

Billy grinned at Trini, walked up to the stage, and said simply "This is for Trini. Hit it, guys!"_  
_

_Somebody told me that I was a fool (I was a fool)  
While I was faithful, she broke all the rules  
Running around with a new guy each day (new guy each day)  
But she's coming home to stay, she's on her way-ay - yeah_

Carolina's comin', she wrote me a letter  
Askin' did I love her or did I forget her  
Nearly broke my heart when I said goodbye and kissed her  
Carolina's comin' home, I know that I've missed her

You must have known that feelin' sometimes in your life  
You have no chance of winnin' when you find life's just beginnin'

She'll be surprised when she steps off the plane (steps off the plane)  
She won't be expectin' to see me again  
She needs to win and I swallow my pride  
I'll open my arms and say, come on and stay-ay-ay-ay, yeah

Carolina's comin', she wrote me a letter  
Askin' did I love her, or did I forget her  
Nearly broke my heart when I said goodbye and kissed her  
Carolina's comin' home, I know that I've missed her, yeah

Carolina's comin', she wrote me a letter  
Askin' did I love her, or did I forget her  
Nearly broke my heart when I said goodbye and kissed her  
Carolina's comin' home, I know that I've missed her

Carolina's comin', she wrote me a letter  
Askin' did I love her, or did I forget her  
Nearly broke my heart when I said goodbye and kissed her  
Carolina's comin' home, I know that I've missed her

Carolina's comin', she wrote me a letter  
Askin' did I love her, or did I forget her… 

Then, to the surprise of both Frank Hardy and Nancy Drew, Frank's brother, Joe, took the stage, and without one word, began…

_I met her on a Monday and my heart stood still  
Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron  
Someboy told me that her name was Jill  
Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron_

Yes, my heart stood still  
Yes, her name was Jill  
And when I walked her home  
da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron

I knew what she was thinkin' when she caught my eye  
Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron  
I looked so quiet but my oh my  
Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron

Yes, she caught my eye_  
__Yes, but my oh my  
And when I walked her home  
da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron_

Well, I picked her up at seven and she looked so fine  
Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron  
Someday soon I'm gonna make her mine  
Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron

Yes, she looked so fine  
Yes, I'll make her mine  
And when I walked her home  
da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron 

__After the cheers died down, Diana Prince took the mic…

_Everybody is in the same boat, baby, everybody's gotta row_

_Everybody is in the same place, baby, everybody's gotta go_

_Well, all I got to say to you, all I gotta say_

_Is ooh-ooh, baby, just wanna get beside you, not get in your way_

_Yeah!_

_Everybody here's with the same education, Everybody's gotta know_

_Everybody here's in the same situation, everybody's movin' slow, _

_But all I got to say to you, all I gotta say_

_Is ooh-ooh, baby, just wanna get beside you, not get in your way_

_Is ooh-ooh, baby, just wanna get beside you, not get in your way_

_Can't you see, everybody, every blessed soul,_

_Is reachin' out for someone else, but half of you were takin' hold_

_Everybody, every blessed soul_

_Is reachin' out for someone else, but both of you were takin' hold_

_but both of you were takin' hold…yeah!_

_Everybody is in the same boat, baby, everybody's gotta row_

_Everybody is in the same place, baby, everybody's gotta go_

_Well, all I got to say to you, all I gotta say_

_Is ooh-ooh, baby, just wanna get beside you, not get in your way_

_Is ooh-ooh, baby, just wanna get beside you, not get in your way_

_Can't you see, everybody, every blessed soul,_

_Is reachin' out for someone else, but both of you were takin' hold_

_Everybody, every blessed soul_

_Is reachin' out for someone else, but both of you were takin' hold_

_but both of you were takin' hold…yeah!_

_Well, all I got to say to you, all I gotta say_

_Is ooh-ooh, baby, just wanna get beside you, not get in your way_

_Is ooh-ooh, baby, just wanna get beside you, not get in your way_

_Yeah!_

Diana passed Zack as he returned to the stage. Grinning at her, he started…

_You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker, yes sir  
You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker,  
You little trustmaker_

You, you give me love, and all of the things that I will want forever  
Yes, you sweep away pain, giving me joy I know will last forever

You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker,  
Yes sir  
You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker,  
You little trustmaker

Girl remember, you're my life, dream, my world, you're all I want forever  
And lovin, warm and tender, I am glad, for all that I can count on

You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker, yes sir  
You little trustmaker yes sir, you're no heart-breaker,  
You little trustmaker

Yes sir, yes sir  
You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker, yes sir, yes sir,  
You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker, yes sir, yes sir  
You little trustmaker, you're no heart-breaker, yes sir, yes sir

Zack smiled as a curtain was set up. The sillouette of a well built man appeared as Keith grinned and said "Our mysterious friend here is too shy to sing this…but is dedicating the song to someone who is a true Angel…Kelly Garrett!"

Kelly grinned and silently wept tears of love and joy as she whispered to herself –Bruce. And you call me an Angel.-

_If heaven was an hour, it would be twilight_

_When the fireflies start their dancing on the lawn_

_And supper's on the stove and mama's laughing_

_And everybody's working day is done_

___If heaven was a town, it would be my town_

_Oh on a summer day in 1985_

_And everything I wanted is out there waiting_

_And everyone I loved is still alive_

___Don't cry a tear for me now, baby_

_There comes a time we all must say goodbye_

_And if that's what heaven's made of_

_You know I, I ain't afraid to die_

___If heaven was a pie, it would be cherry_

_So cool and sweet and heavy on the tongue_

_And just one bite would satisfy your hunger_

_And there'd always be enough for everyone_

___If heaven was a train, it sure would be a fast one_

_That could take this weary traveler 'round the bend_

_If heaven was a tear, it'd be my last one_

_And you'd be in my arms again_

___Don't cry a tear for me now, baby_

_There comes a time we all must say goodbye_

_And if that's what heaven's made of_

_You know I, I ain't afraid to die_

___Yeah, if that's what heaven's made of_

_You know I, I ain't afraid to die__  
_  
Kelly smiled, then walked backstage…into Bruce Wayne's waiting arms, kissing him. Keith took the mic again "And now, two more friends of ours…Hal Jordan and Dan Aydelott!"

Jill Munroe looked at her baby sister, Kris "You know anything about this?"

"Hey, news to me." Kris was just as surprised as Jill was.

Hal smiled. "This is for 2 amazing sisters, Jill & Kris Munroe!"

_**Hal:**__ I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe the smile right from my face__  
__Do you remember when we used to dance?_

_And incidents arose from circumstance_

_One thing lead to another we were young_

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

___It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

___**Dan:**__And now you find yourself in '82_

_The disco hot spots hold no charm for you_

_You can concern yourself with bigger things_

_You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

___'Cause it's the heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

___**Hal: **__And when your looks are gone and you're alone_

_How many nights you sit beside the phone_

_**Dan: **__What were the things you wanted for yourself?_

_Teenage ambitions you remember well_

___**Hal: **__It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_**Dan: **__It was the heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

___**Both:**__Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

As the applause began to die down, Laurie came to the mic, grinned as Jill and Kris gave Hal & Dan these looks, then started…

_Like a dreamer who was Trying to build a highway to the sky  
All my hopes would come tumbling down And I never knew just why  
Until today When You pulled away the clouds That hung like curtains on my eyes  
Well, I've been blind all these wasted years When I though I was so wise  
But then You took me by surprise_

Waking up from the longest dream  
How real it seemed  
Until Your love broke through  
I was lost in a fantasy  
That blinded me  
Until Your love broke through

All my life I have been searching For that crazy missing part  
With one touch You just rolled away The stone that held my heart  
And now I see that the answer Was, was as simple as My need to let love in  
And I'm so sure I could never doubt Your magic touch again  
Its like the power of the wind

Waking up from the longest dream  
How real it seemed  
Until Your love broke through  
I've been lost in a fantasy  
That blinded me  
Until Your love broke through

More cheering, then, with Andros in the audience smiling at her, Laurie continued…

_Half of your love is just not what I'm after  
Part of your world is just not what I need  
Some of your time is like one glass of water  
Just leaves me thirsty for wine_

So fill me up to the top  
Oh, don't you stop till I'm over-flowing  
Love is the seed  
And babe, I need you to keep it growing  
Stronger every day, oh no  
Don't take me half the way  
Don't take me half the way

Never before have I settled for second  
All of my life, I have hungered for more  
Now I can see where your sweet love can lead me  
This is what I've waited for

So fill me up to the top  
Oh, don't you stop till I'm over-flowing  
Love is the seed  
And babe, I need you to keep it growing  
Stronger every day, oh no  
Don't take me half the way  
Don't take me half the way

Don't take me half the way  
Don't take me half the way

Half of your love is just not what I'm after, no  
Part of your world is just not what I need  
Now I can see where your sweet love can lead me  
This is what I've waited for

So fill me up to the top  
Oh, don't you stop till I'm over-flowing  
Love is the seed  
And babe, I need you to keep it growing  
Stronger every day, oh no  
Don't take me half the way  
Don't take me half the way

Give me all your love  
Don't take me half the way  
Don't take me half the way

Give me all your love  
Don't take me half the way  
Don't take me half the way  
Don't take me half the way

Will smiled as the song finished, looking at Phoebe as he did. Kimberly took on the next vocal. She then spoke "This song describes a period of the 80s my mom fondly remembers…and says there are still girls out there who fall into this category…myself at one time included." Kim grinned then started…

_**Partridge Family:**__ Valley Girl__She's a Valley Girl_

_Valley Girl__She's a Valley Girl_

_Okay, fine__Fer sure, fer sure_

_She's a Valley Girl__In a clothing store_

_Okay, fine...__Fer sure, fer sure__She's a… _

_**Kimberly:**__ Like, OH MY GOD! (Valley Girl)_

_Like - TOTALLY (Valley Girl)_

_Encino is like SO BITCHEN (Valley Girl)_

_There's like the Galleria (Valley Girl)_

_And like all these like really great shoe stores__I love going into like clothing stores and stuff__I like buy the neatest mini-skirts and stuff__It s like so BITCHEN 'cause like everybody's like__Super-super nice__It's like so BITCHEN_

_**Partridge Family:**__ On Ventura , there she goes_

_She just bought some bitchen clothes_

_Tosses her head 'n flips her hair_

_She got a whole bunch of nothin in there_

_**Kimberly:**__ Anyway, he goes are you into S and M?__I go, oh RIGHT .__Could you like just picture me in like a__LEATHER TEDDY__Yeah right, HURT ME, HURT ME...__I'm sure! NO WAY !__He was like freaklng me out...__He called me a BEASTIE...__That's 'cause like he was totally BLITZED__He goes like BAG YOUR FACE!__I'm sure!_

_**Partridge Family:**__ Valley Girl__She's a Valley Girl_

_Valley Girl__She's a Valley Girl_

_Okay, fine...__Fer sure, fer sure_

_She's a Valley Girl__So sweet 'n pure_

_Okay, fine__Fer sure, fer sure_

_She's a…_

_**Kimberly:**__ It's really sad (Valley Girl)_

_Like my English teacher__He's like (Valley Girl)_

_He's like Mr. BU-FU (Valley Girl)_

_We're talking Lord God King BU-FU (Valley Girl)_

_I am SO SURE__He's like so GROSS, He like sits there and like plays with all his rings__And he like flirts with all the guys in the class__It's like totally disgusting__I'm like so sure It's like BARF ME OUT...__Gag me with a spoon!_

___**Partridge Family:**__ Last idea to cross her mind_

_Had something to do with where to find_

_A pair of jeans to fit her butt_

_And where to get her toenails cut_

___**Kimberly:**__ So like I go into this like salon place, y'know__And I wanted like to get my toenails done__And the lady like goes, oh my God, your toenails__Are like so GRODY__It was like really embarassing__She's like OH MY GOD, like BAG THOSE TOENAILS__I'm like sure...__She goes, uh, I don't know if I can handle this,__y'know...__I was like really embarassed.. ._

___**Partridge Family:**__ Valley Girl__She's a Valley Girl_

_Valley Girl__She's a Valley Girl_

_Okay, fine__Fer sure, fer sure_

_She's a Valley Girl__And there is no cure_

_Okay, fine__Fer sure, fer sure_

_She's a Valley Girl__And there is no cure_

_**Kimberly:**__ Like my mother is like a total space cadet (Valley Girl)_

_She like makes me do the dishes and (Valley Girl)_

_CLEAN the cat box (Valley Girl)_

_I am sure__That's like GROSS (Valley Girl)_

_BARF OUT! (Valley Girl)_

_OH MY GOD! (Valley Girl)__  
__Hi!__Uh-huh (Valley Girl)_

_My name?__My name is Ondrya Wolfson (Valley Girl)_

_Uh -huh__That's right, Ondrya (Valley Girl)_

_Uh -huh...__I know (Valley Girl)_

_It's like... (Valley Girl)_

_I do not talk funny...__I'm sure (Valley Girl)_

_Whatsa matter with the way I talk? (Valley Girl)_

_I am a VAL, I know(Valley Girl)_

_But I live in like in a really good part of Encino so__it's okay (Valley Girl)_

_So like, I don't know(Valley Girl)_

_I'm like freaking out totally(Valley Girl)_

_Oh my God!__(Valley Girl)_

_Hi - I have to go to the orthodontist(Valley Girl)_

_I'm getting my braces off, y'know__(Valley Girl)_

_But I have to wear a retainer__That's going to be really like a total bummer__I'm freaking out__I'm SURE__Like those things that like stick in your mouth__They're so gross...__You like get saliva all over them__But like, I don't know, it's going to be cool, y'know__So you can see my smile__It'll be like really cool__Except my like my teeth are like too small__But NO BIGGIE...__It's so AWESOME__It's like TUBULAR, y'know__Well, I'm not like really ugly or anything__It's just like__I don't know__You know me, I'm like into like the clean stuff__Like PAC-MAN and like, I don't know__Like my mother like makes me do the dishes__It's like so GROSS. . .__Like all the stuff like sticks to the plates__And its like, it's like somebody else's food, y'know__It's like GRODY...__GRODY TO THE MAX__I'm sure__It's like really nauseating__Like BARF OUT__GAG ME WITH A SPOON__GROSS__I am SURE__TOTALLY..._

Cheers, applause, and a few chuckles, then Chris took the mic as Tracy took his place on the drums…

_You got me rollin' like a wheel on the road Turnin' round and round, nowhere to go  
I've got to find out if you're feeling it, too It's hard to tell, so here's what I do  
And everytime I want more I'll take you out on the floor_

I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long  
I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long

The days and nights are moving by me and you You're such a crazy love, you tear me in two  
I spend my time moving to dreams and a phase It's a crazy love, you can see it in my face  
And everytime I want more I'll take you out on the floor

I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long (yeah)  
I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long

I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long  
I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long

Ah-hah, dancin'  
I was made for dancin', ah-hah  
I was made for dancin', dancin', dancin'

I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long (yeah)  
I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long  
Oh, I was made for dancin'  
All-all-all, all night long (yeah)

More applause, then Chris continued…

_See how, I'm walkin' See how, I'm talkin'  
Notice everything in me  
Feel the need, oh feel, feel the need in me_

_I need you by my side to be my guide  
Can't you see my arms are open wide, oh  
Feel the need, oh feel the need in me  
_

_Ev'ry day I need it, ev'ry day I want it  
Without your sweet, sweet love I'd rather die  
I need it constantly, your love takes care of me  
You mean more to me than apple pie_

_Just put your hand in mine  
Love me all the time  
you will plainly see  
Feel the need, oh feel the need in me_

_Ev'ry day I need it, ev'ry day I want it  
Without your sweet, sweet love I'd rather die  
I need it constantly, your love takes care of me  
You mean more to me than cherry pie_

_Just put your hand in mine  
Love me all the time  
you will plainly see  
Feel the need, oh feel the need in me_

When Chris finished, Keith then took over the mic…

_With a little luck we can help it out_

_We can make this whole damn thing work out_

_With a little love we can lay it down_

_Can't you feel the town exploding?_

_There is no end to what we can do together__(Together)_

_There is no end__(There is no end)__(There is no end)_

_The willow turns his back on inclement weather_

_And if he can do it, we can do it just me and you_

___And a little luck we can clear it up_

_We can bring it in for a landing_

_With a little luck we can turn it on_

_There can be no misunderstanding_

___There is no end to what we can do together__(Together)_

_There is no end__(There is no end)__(There is no end)_

_The willow turns his back on inclement weather_

_We can do it, just me and you_

___With a little push we could set it off_

_We can send it rocketing skywards_

_With a little love we could shake it up_

_Don't you feel the comet exploding?_

___(With a little luck, with a little luck)__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)__(With a little luck, with a little luck)_

_With a little luck we can help it out__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)_

_We can make this whole damn thing work out__(With a little luck, with a little luck)_

_With a little love we can lay it down__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)__  
__Can't you feel the town exploding__(With a little luck, with a little luck)_

_With a little luck, baby__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)_

_We could set it off, send it rocketing skywards__(With a little luck, with a little luck)_

_With a little luck we could shake it up, oh yeah, yeah__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)_

_With a little luck we can help it out__We can make this whole damn thing work out__(With a little luck, with a little luck)_

_With a little love we can lay it down__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)_

_Can't you feel the town exploding?__(With a little luck, with a little luck)_

_With a little push we could set it off__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)_

_We can send it rocketing skywards__(With a little luck, with a little luck)_

_With a little love we could shake it up__(With a little luck, a little luck, a little luck)_

_Don't you feel the comet exploding?__Woh oh, woo__  
_  
Keith took the lead for the final song, and given the case they had just finished, it seemed to fit…

_When I was sixteen, and sick of school  
I didn't know what I wanted to do.  
I bought a guitar, I got the fever  
That's Rock N' Roll_

I played at parties, played at bars  
I spent my money buyin' new guitars  
I screamed my heart out, but how I loved it  
That's Rock N' Roll

Well, Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down, _  
__That's Rock N' Roll_

_It's when the smokin' and the heat_

_Have got your heart pounding__Right with the beat_

_Don't try to fight it, just get excited_

_That's rock 'n roll_

_Now don't you worry__'Bout bein' a star_

_It doesn't matter who or what you are_

_Just get the rhythm and let it fill ya_

_That's rock 'n roll___

_Well, Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down, __  
__That's Rock N' Roll_

_Well, Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down, __  
__That's Rock N' Roll_

___And if you feel it, clap your hands;  
Let's see some sweat from the boys in the band  
Now let me hear ya, let me hear ya  
That's Rock N' Roll._

Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down, get with it!  
Come on everybody get down,  
That's Rock N' Roll

Applause rang throughout the park as the Partridge Family and friends took a bow before leaving the stage, cheers still ringing as they left, proof that good rock and good music will never be killed off.

Unknown to anyone watching the concert, Lorelei was speeding away. Smiling to herself, she thought –Lex will be destroyed by my hand. He and that witch will pay for what he has done to me. I was a fool to kill other musicians. The heroes have nothing else to worry about from me, they were just protecting innocents, and I was wrong to try and hurt them. However, I will not be caught, or serve any time until Lex Luthor is thouroughly ruined in all aspects. Then and only then will I seek my end. Until then, Lex and Rita had best watch their Backs…-

She then laughed a deadly, evil laugh…


End file.
